my demyx time
by fire moon demon
Summary: i am changing this demyx time cause its old and i decided to change it a bit.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was playing my guitar until demyx came smiling with a camera"Hey dem why do you have a camera in here?". He smiled"I am working on a new show called demyx time, but xemnus says I need someone. Can you help me please?". I saw he really wanted to do it cause of the puppy face"Oh boy!". I had no choice as I smiled"Sure might be fun". He grabbed my hand and dragged me away to his room.

 _the camera was going._

 _Demyx appeared._

" **Stop, Demyx time!"**

 _The theme song and title sequence is played. Then the words Demyx time appear on a blue screen._

 _Cuts to a shot of the cosplaying Demyx fiddling with the camera._

 **Demyx: Is this recording? Oh God, I think it's recording.**

 **Alyssa: ya think?**

 _Demyx backs away to sit on the bed._

 **Demyx: Hey there! You guys are looking lively. Demyx here, rocking it on YouTube. Happy new years to you all, it's currently 2008, which makes it the year of the Axel.**

 **Demyx: Who's year is it next?. I bet you guys are wondering, wait a sec Demyx, didn't you die?Actually, no, Don't doubt my awesome ninja abilities, kay?**

 **Bet you guys are also wondering, 'Hey Demyx, what are you doing on Youtube?'. Well, Mansex finally caved in and gave me my own channel to broadcast off of, to give you guys an update on what the organization is up to on a weekly basis. Then he was all like 'Demyx when you're making this to think outside the box.' I like the box Mansex. The box is there for a reason. I feel safe inside of it."**

 **Demyx:** " **Anyway I am not alone I like for you to see our newest member, number 15, Alyssa**

 _(_ **imagine what she looks like to you)**

 **Alyssa: hi guys nice meeting ya!**

 **Demyx: isn't she awesome? let's start off with our first section which is…"**

 _What Demyx found in the other guys rooms_ **.**

 **Demyx: So, what did I find in the other members rooms this week? Well, from Luxord's room I found chocolate digestives!**

 _Demyx holds up a pack of chocolate digestives, looking absolutely delighted about it._

 **Alyssa: not going to ask**

 **Demyx: Those Brits know how to make cookies, I can tell you that! And from Vexen's room I managed to get this!**

 _Demyx holds up a blue bottle._

 **Alyssa: demyx isn't that vexen's?**

 **Demyx: oh relax don't be a party pooper**

 _Demyx looks at the bottle before turning back to the camera._

 **Demyx: I don't know what it is. But it looks cool!**

 _Alyssa face palmed_

 **Demyx: No, no I shouldn't, I shouldn't.**

 _Demyx drinks it_

 **Alyssa: and the idiot did it**

 **Demyx: Now my tummy feels weird.**

 _Demyx gags before running from the room. The sound of throwing up is heard._

 **A voice: Oh god, Demyx is throwing up again. Wait, are those my chocolate digestives?**

 _Dem dem cam_

 **Demyx: So, the Dem Dem cam section. This is where I've taken a small little camera and planted it inside someone's room for your enjoyment. So, enjoy!**

 _The screen goes to Sora playing with two dolls fighting, before making out._

 _Demyx and_ _Alyssa_ _are sitting down on the bed in the screen_

 **Alyssa: how did you get sora anyway?**

 **Demyx: you don't want to know!**

 **Alyssa** _**whispered**_ **: now I really want to know!**

 **Demyx: Recording! Now we're onto what did we discuss in the organization meeting this week. Well, Xemnas wasn't very happy this week**

 **Demyx: Since he found out that the organization budget has all been spent on hair products.**

 **Demyx: Oh, we have to look good while we're being evil Xemnas, plus you shouldn't have designed such stupid coats! Look, that's stupid! It's stupid.**

 _Demyx points at himself._

 **Alyssa: he is right, But the main issue that was brought up this week was 'sexual harassment in the workplace'.**

 **Demyx: I don't know if you're aware of this, but if someone touches you and you don't want them to touch you, that counts as sexual harassment, and you can sue them for everything they're worth."**

 _Demyx comes really close to the camera._

 **Demyx: Axel you're so screwed!**

 **Alyssa: I got a bad feeling soon, be prepared**

 _Demyx concludes._

 **Demyx: Now we've come to the end of the show! So each week I'm gonna end with my picture choice of the week. This week it's this one!**

 _Demyx points, and the screen shows a picture of the organization, with words saying 'by Black harpy goddess'._

 _Goes back to Demyx._

 **Demyx: Awesome! And my mullet of the week.**

 _A picture of a golden Labrador wearing a mullet styled wig comes up._

 _Goes back to Demyx._

 **Demyx: Isn't that cute! So that about wraps it up for this week! Uh, I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any questions or requests please send them to 'dance-demyx-dance .uk."**

 _As Demyx said this the aforementioned email-address appeared on the screen as well before going._

 **Demyx:No, please don't send me spam, it hurts my non existent heart. But I would like to hear from you guys, if you like the show, if you want me to continue. I hear Axel's quite eager to be a guest on the show, which would be cool."**

 _Switches to a shot of Axel eating a sandwich, going right up to the camera, and saying:_

" **OM NOM NOM NOM NOM!"**

 _Goes back to Demyx_

 **Alyssa** **: and if axel was here, he would probably say. YES I AM AWESOME GOT IT MEMORIZED!?.**

 _demyx just laughed._

 **Demyx: Now I'm gonna end the show the way I'm going to end each week, with my song choice of the week. Enjoy! Dem Dem out!"**

 _It changes to a Jonas brothers music video._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" **Stop, Demyx time!"**

 _Demyx points at the camera and the theme tune and title sequence play._

 _Cuts to Demyx and Alyssa._

 **Demyx: Hello again! Episode 2 This is my angry Dem Dem face. Do you want to know why I'm angry? Can you handle the truth?.**

 **Alyssa: Demyx please don't!**

 **Demyx: I'm gonna tell you why!**

 **Alyssa: Of course you are**

 **Demyx: It's cause Axel is a big poophead! Oh yeah, you heard me, poophead! Poophead!**

 **Alyssa: demyx it was a mistake get over it!**

 _demyx faced Alyssa with a glare and turned to the camera_

 **Demyx: no way he should have invited me**

 **Alyssa: it was an honest mistake**

 **Demyx: Its because there was a list of who was going on the beach trip this weekend, and he happened to cross my name out."**

 _demyx cosplaying axel with a wig._

 **Demyx:** **Oops Demyx, it was an accident. Got it memorized?**

 _demyx gets the wig off_

 **Demyx: Like Hell it was an accident. And that is why I am not talking to Axel this week."**

 **Alyssa: Oh geez!**

 **Demyx: Oh, I so wanted to go on the beach trip. I was gonna interview him. I was gonna let him sit by me. He was gonna look cool. No, nada, that is not happening this week, because I am pissed at him! So for revenge for this 'mishap', guess whose room I went into this week?. Wait are we still recording?.**

 ** _Alyssa hit him as the_** _sequence for "What Demyx found in the other guys rooms" appears before going back to Demyx._

 **Demyx: Axel your time has come Axel is this a Roxas plushie?**

 _Demyx indeed was holding up a Roxas plushie. Then holds up a tube of stuff._

 **Demyx: And is this K Y jelly that men use when they're doing bad things to each other?"**

 _Demyx and Alyssa looked horrified_

 **Demyx: What do you do in your free time?"**

 _Demyx examines the doll._

 **Alyssa: trust me I think I know**

 **Demyx: tell me!**

 **Alyssa: NO way you would be scarred!**

 **Demyx: PLEASE** **!**

 _Alyssa whispered it in his ear and he was now disgusted and dropped the doll away_

 **Demyx: I don't want to know anymore, eww, he's all covered in white stuff. You have taken the innocence of this doll!**

 _As Alyssa was laughing, The sequence for "Dem Dem cam" comes up with alyssa and demyx._

 **Demyx: Okay, I'm gonna lay of Axel just for this moment. Enjoy it while you can Axel. Now onto the Dem Dem cam section! I love this part!**

 **Alyssa:me too!**

 **Demyx: This week I put my camera in Cloud's room. Enjoy!**

 _Cuts to a shot of Cloud who is reading a magazine but then drops it to show that it's Tifa's diary. He reads, and apparently Tifa spied on him in the shower and reveals that "Cloud does carry that over large sword to over compensate…" he then slams the diary shut and promises revenge._

 _The sequence for "The Orgy meetings" comes up. Goes back to Demyx and Alyssa_

 **Demyx: It just really hasn't been my week. We're not allowed to keep pets! I read the hand book like 20 times, there is no rule saying we can't have pets.**

 _Cuts to a shot of Demyx reading the hand book and luna showing him._

 **Demyx: Oh, ok there actually is. And yet Xemnas is allowed to keep Saix, isn't that basically keeping a pet?**

 **Alyssa: well he is part wolf...just hope saix doesn't kill me now.**

 **Demyx:** **Mansex, it's unfair if the rules don't apply to you too. But I don't see any problem with me keeping Chester."**

 _Demyx holds up a heartless plushie._

 **Demyx:** **I saved him before the keyblade got him. He's not bad! He just wants love.**

 _Demyx kisses the top of Chester's head as Alyssa hugged demyx._

 **Demyx:Ah Chester who's my little heartless? Oooh yeah, that's right bitches, Chester stays!**

 _The sequence for "Demyx concludes" comes up before going back to Demyx and Alyssa._

 **Demyx: But on the plus side someone emailed me this week! This is from Laura. So Laura, thank you for the email! I've got a few songs for you, I don't know if you like them, but um here they are!**

 _A list of songs comes on the screen showing the songs and their artists: The Rasmus, Heart of misery; Mr Bombay, Sitar song; Nickelback, If everyone cared; Vertical horizon, Inside. A voice comes over the top._

 _Goes back to Demyx and Alyssa_

 **Alyssa: Oh, I know there's not many on there, but it might give you something to think about. Now this is demyx picture of the week!"**

 _Up came a picture of Marluxia watering his roses. The Marluxia is asking "How are my babies today?" and the roses reply "We're super, thank for asking."_

 _Goes back to Demyx._

 **Demyx: It made me giggle**

 **Alyssa: he is scary sometimes  
Demyx:And my mullet of the week!**

 _A picture of a man with quite a bit of hair came up then returned to Demyx._

 **Demyx: Rock on my mulleted brother, spread the word. If you happen to have any requests, emails, questions, anything! Not spam though. Please feel free to email me at** **dance_demyx_ .uk** **."**

 _Puts the Axel wig back on._

 **Demyx: Got it memorized?"**

" **That's it for this week! Um yeah, see you next week bye! Dem Dem out!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **"Stop, Demyx time!"**

 _The title sequence and theme song are played, before cutting to Demyx crying and Alyssa eating nachos._

 **Demyx: Chester! Why did they take Chester away from me? Come back to me! I don't understand!"**

 _Demyx then goes into a state where he is yelling stuff that's inaudible while throwing her hands about as alyssa tries to calm down a little._

 **Demyx: If you haven't realized why I'm upset it's because those big poop heads took Chester away from me! They killed him with a keyblade! I'm a tiny bit upset this week. Hi! Oh, what was I doing? Hmm. I was doing something important.**

 _Alyssa finished her food and dramatically landed face down on the bed as she sighed in irritation._

 **Demyx:** **I'm sure I'm here for a reason, Oh god, please don't say I'm meant to be on a mission right now.**

 **Alyssa: demyx the camera?**

 _Demyx starts hitting himself in the head in an effort to help him think._

 **Demyx:** **Think… think… think… think… If the subject fails to respond… no, that doesn't help at all.**

 _Alyssa glove slaps him as he_ _s_ _tares at the camera for a bit before it hits him._

 **Demyx: The camera! Oh my god, ok my broadcast, doi!**

 _Demyx hits her head with hand as alyssa thought" sometimes he is an idiot!_

 **Demyx: Whoa guys!**

 _Demyx holds two fingers up._

 **Demyx: Part three, that's two.**

 _Changes fingers so there is three of them._

 **Alyssa: Part three! Anyone whose responded to the past 2 "Demyx times" are officially in our hard rock cool book!"**

 **Demyx: You know who you are! We've got Dem- Dem cam, we've got the Orgy meeting, all that shazzang coming up** **on the show, so as usual enjoy!"**

 _The sequence for What Demyx found in the other guys rooms" before going back to Demyx._

 **Demyx: As a request from a youtube user, this week I raided Namine's room."**

 _Alyssa was curious about what was in her room._

 **Demyx: All I can say is this: Why Namine? Why?**

 _Alyssa looked and was shocked what she saw_

 **Alyssa: Okay well I think I will burn my eyes out soon!**

 ** _Alyssa left the room then._**

 **Demyx: She's, uh woo, she's really not quite as innocent as she has us all believing and as alyssa is out burning her eyes. Lets check namine sketchbook shall we?**

 _Demyx holds up a sketchbook._

 **Demyx: Well um..she's an artist and I was expecting to find art books. Whoa.**

 _Demyx starts looking at the pictures in the sketch book._

 **Demyx: My childhood has just been corrupted."**

 _Demyx looks at the next picture._

 **Demyx: Didn't know, uh, didn't know Donald liked Goofy in that way."**

 _Alyssa came back and layed in the corner as demyx goes to the next picture._

 **Demyx: Woo! Uh, wasn't even aware that was psychically possible.**

 ** _Alyssa took it and was shocked what she was seeing_**

 **Demyx: Uh, turns out that she's not only into drawing, she's also into literature. At least literature called 'Barbarians prize: slaves to passion. Whoa, ok, I would totally read you guys a passage from this, but, A. Xemnas says I have to try and keep this PG, and secondly, I don't know what half these words mean. Whoa.**

 **Alyssa:Lets move on before we shock the audience**

 _The sequence for Dem Dem cam is played before going to a shot of Marluxia._

 _Marluxia is sitting on a bed with a folder labeled "Marly's top secret take over plans" while playing with her hair. Marluxia's phone goes. She pick's it up and gets excited when she sees who the caller is._

 ** _Marly: Hey Vexy! How are you? Hmm?_**

 _Pause._

 ** _Marly: I'm sorry what? No, no, no! Vexen! No, I call the shots! I don't care. No, no, no you listen to me bitch! If you don't do it, if you don't do it, if you DO NOT DO it!_** _"_ ** _You know what? Fine Vexen, I can find someone else, this is over, ok bye._**

 _Marluxia throws the phone down on the bed._

 _ _Marly:__ ** _God! some people. Fine, just get Axel to kill him off. Try and break up with me. No one breaks up with me, I break up with them! That's it Axel's killing off Vexen._**

 _Marluxia writes this fact down in the folder._

 _Next the sequence for "The orgy meetings" comes up before going back to Demyx and alyssa._

 **Demyx:Important issues were brought up in the meeting this week. First thing on our agenda this week was transport. Now Xemnas is always going on like "You have to be here in time for our meeting, you must not be late or tardy. We must discuss Kingdom hearts.**

 _Demyx starts experimenting with the word "kingdom hearts" by saying it several times each with a different hand gesture as luna just giggled._

 _ **Alyssa: Demyx xemnus is right though. You got to stop being late!**_

 _ **Demyx: Same with your boyfriend!**_

 _Demyx smirked while alyssa blushed red._

 _ **Alyssa: He is not my boyfriend!**_

 **Demyx: Anyway, why can't we discuss more jolly things like cookies or something!**

 **Alyssa: because, xemnus isn't the cookie type person? Remember when you tried to get him to eat one and there were no jelly beans for it?**

 _Demyx looked down_

 **Demyx: lets just say never piss off xemnus! Cookies! Anyway back on subject, transport! Xemnas, I hate to tell you this but we're only late because you make us get public transport. If you got us private transport this wouldn't be an issue. Hell, if you got us an elevator in castle oblivion this wouldn't be an issue. We demand private transport, stop spending all the budget on jelly beans!**

 ** _Alyssa face palmed_**

 **Demyx: Another issue was brought up this week, well, it was more of my own little personal issue: Why will no one tell me what a tampon is? I went and asked Zexion…**

 **Alyssa: But you fell asleep listening to him**

 **Demyx: the guy is boring, he didn't use any pictures or anything. And then I went and asked Luxord… and then he was all like.**

 _Demyx puts on a British accent_.

 **Demyx:** **Go and ask Larxene**

 _Demyx drops the accent._

 **Alyssa: So he went and asked Larxene, and she tried to kill me!**

 **Demyx: And when I asked Xigbar he just laughed in my face! I would go and ask Axel about it, but I'm not talking to him still.**

 **Alyssa: Let me tell you**

 _As she whispered in his ears, he was frozen as alyssa touched him he fell down._

 **Alyssa: well that went well. Anyway, here comes the video of how demyx is pissed at axel**

 _Goes to a shot of Larxene, Zexion, Axel, alyssa, and Demyx in the park._

 **Demyx: Larxene had fun at the beach.**

 **Larxene: Ah, yes.**

 _Points at Zexion._

 **Larxene: So did he, even though he's emo.**

Zexion rolled his eyes.

 **Demyx: Zexy had fun at the beach.**

 **Zexion: I didn't go.**

 _ _The camera turns to alyssa__

 **Demyx: alyssa had fun at the beach**

 _she face palmed herself_

 _The camera turns to Axel._

 **Demyx: Did you have fun at the beach?**

 **Axel: I didn't go?**

 _Demyx turns the camera round to face him._

 **Demyx: I didn't have fun at the beach!**

 **Larxene: Someone crossed the name out!**

 **Axel: Sorry?**

 **Larxene: I had so much fun. It was like brilliant, it was the best day ever quite frankly.**

 **Axel: It was an accident!**

 **Demyx: How was it an accident?**

 **Axel: It was an accident! I thought the list was, um, a different list, that you didn't want to be on.**

 **Alyssa: Idiot!**

 **Demyx: The one that said 'the organization beach trip' at the top with the names, which is locked inside Xemnas's desk?**

 **Axel: I though it said 'not the organization beach trip' and I thought Demyx wants to go.**

 _Demyx turns to alyssa_

 **Demyx: You believing this?**

 **Alyssa: Nope**

 **Demyx: Zexy, you believing this?**

 **Larxene: He did it on purpose, he told me.**

 _Axel tries to shush Larxene as alyssa glove slaps him on the head._

 **Demyx: Fine, fine I quit the organization. You're all lame anyway.**

 **Axel: No, no, no, don't.**

 **Alyssa: please come back!**

 **Demyx: You're traitors, all traitors! Traitors.**

 **Larxene: Yeah, and?**

 **Demyx: Traitors. Traitors the lot of them.**

 _Goes back to Demyx and alyssa. The sequence for 'Demyx concludes' is played before going back to Demyx._

 **Demyx: Ok! Too much Red bull. I checked my emails, I had like 4, I was so happy.**

 _Demyx pulls out some pieces of paper._

 **Demyx: So, in response to Britney, I would like to say course it's my real hair! But, my favorite person of this week is Cry hug. They called me a mullet muffin, gah! That is the cutest name ever.**

 ** _Alyssa giggled._**

 **Alyssa: Cry hug also sent me a question, which is: i** ** _f you do have a heart, who will be your, biggest, deepest, darkest, sexiest crushes_** **?.**

 _Demyx giggled as alyssa smirked._

 **Demyx: I have 2 responses for you, cry hug. Number 1. oh, we do to have hearts, don't be mad.**

 **Alyssa: And numero deux: We kinda do have a crush on someone, but it's a secret!**

 **Demyx:** **Fine I'll tell you! But I'll only tell you in episode 4!.**

 **Alyssa: I am not telling!**

 _Demyx throws the papers up in the air._

 **Alyssa: Now, moving on, uh my picture of the week:"**

 _Demyx points at the screen, and a picture comes up showing some of the organization. Xigbar dressed as a builder, Demyx as a red Indian, Roxas as a cowboy, Axel as police officer, Luxord as a (?) and Marluxia wearing army uniform._

 _Goes back to Demyx and alyssa_

 **Demyx: And my mullet of the week was going to be this awesome mulleted haired guy I met in London, but he ran off, I think he was afraid. So we couldn't get it, so this is my mullet for the week.**

 _A picture of a fish comes up and it goes back to demyx and alyssa_

 **Demyx: That's not right… Anyway, um look forward to seeing you guys next week for episode 4, bye!**

 _The video ends._

 _I got up as demyx smiled"See you later". I hit him on the head"Demyx what were you thinking? Telling your crush to an audience?". He smiled"Come on we both know who your going for!". I blushed as axel appeared in the hallway"Hey demyx xemnus wishes to see you". He said"Well later". He ran off as I blushed when axel and I were left alone. Axel smirked"So alyssa. I saw your show". I blushed red as his hair and backed away"Um yeah?". He pinned me"So?". I was nervous and said"Not telling bye bye". I ran off quickly._


	4. Chapter 4

" **Stop, Demyx time!"**

 _The title sequence and theme song are played, before cutting to Demyx and luna._

 **Demyx: Welcome back! Episode Vexen or then known as four! I was gonna wear like a lab coat and goggles and all that sort of stuff…"**

" **But I wasn't allowed to borrow Vexen's things,"**

 **Luna: because you will test anything of vexen's.**

 **Demyx: yeah true, so** **sorry! Plus the lab coat would look kinda weird over this!"**

" **But! But, but, but! We are talking big but, like kinda Xaldin sized but!"**

" **This week's episode is gonna make up for last week's, where I was like:**

 _Goes to a shot of Demyx lying back on the bed, sleeping._

 **Luna: OK! This week is gonna be awesome…** " **Because you guys are awesome!"**

" **Yeah, we put in some new section for you guys to enjoy, so enjoy!"**

 _A sequence of Demyx looking through a book is accompanied by the title "The Demy dictionary" before going back to Demyx._

 **Demyx:** **Let's rock and roll onto the new section. This section is called the Demy dictionary. For this section I look into the dictionary and I find words which amuse me and I share it with you guys."**

" **Also Zexion says it's somehow educational and really good for the brain if you learn a new word each day And then you just**

 _Demyx falls asleep halfway through her sentence._

 **Demyx:** **Yeah, uh, I'm not too interested in that part Zexion."**

 **Luna: Typical.**

 **Demyx: Anyway! My word for this week is defenestration"**

" **That word literally means to throw someone out a window."**

 _luna was going to say something_

 **demyx: no you cannot throw larxene,marluxia, or vexen off the window**

 _luna pouted._

 **Demyx: So, so, so! Next time you throw someone out a window…"**

" **You can turn around and say "You just got defenesized biatch! Respect!" or something."**

 _The sequence for "What Demyx found in the other guys rooms" is played before going back to Demyx._

 **Luna: well apparently, demyx was curious and went into Larxene's room.**

 _Demyx is fiddling with a blue packaging box, before pulling a tampon out._

 _Demyx continues going through the box, therefore making a load of tampons fall out the box as luna face palms._

 **Demyx:** **Ok, there has to be some sort of… aha! Ok, here we go, here we go."**

 _Pulls out a how to use booklet. Luna wanted to tell him but if he did he wouldn't listen._

 **Demyx: Let's see here, um, ah, how to use, how to use."**

 _Demyx begins to read through the booklet._

 **Demyx:** **Wash hands and then…"**

 _Continues reading silently. Suddenly Demyx's eyes go wide and she looks a little sickened. Lowers booklet as he looked at luna and turned to the booklet._

 **Demyx: Oh my god.**

 _Demyx slowly screws up the how to use booklet, looking quite scared._

 **Demyx: I suddenly don't want to know anymore."**

 _A sequence of Demyx with her hood up pointing at the camera plays being labelled as "Demyx's revenge." Before cutting back to Demyx._

" **Welcome to Demyx's revenge."**

 _Demyx attempts an evil laugh but ends up coughing._

 _ **Luna: you sound like vexen**_

 **Demyx: I wonder who my victim will be this week."**

" **Who has really annoyed me in the past week?"**

" **I mean someone who really deserves it."**

 **Luna: vexen?**

 **Demyx: Hmmmmm. Oh, I know! Axel."**

 **Demyx: If you happen to miss 'Kingdom hearts times' this morning, don't worry. I've got a photocopy of the front cover. Let's take a look."**

 _Screen fades to a picture of what looks like a newspaper front page with a picture of Axel and a police officer and a title of "Pedo on the loose in London."_

 _Screen goes back to Demyx who is holding a copy of the newspaper report that was shown._

" **So, uh, Axel in trouble with the police in London for pedo leeching on Roxas again?"**

" **I'm gonna read you some parts which interested me**."

" ' **When arrested Axel began yelling "It was surprise sex he didn't know he wanted!"**

" **While attempting to Chakram the police officer.""**

" **The judge also gave me a rough estimate of how long Axel can expect to stay in jail for this. And he said it was somewhere between 2 years and 395 years."**

" **Oh, don't worry Axel, I'm gonna be in court on the day, with this picture for you."**

 _A picture of Axel comes up on the screen. Axel is lying on a bed while holding a doll in a pretty inappropriate place. I think the doll is a Roxas plushie but don't hold me to that._

 _Goes back to demyx and luna_

 **Demyx: You are gonna burn and die!"**

 _Plays the sequence for "The orgy meeting" before going back to Demyx._

 **Luna: None of us are very pleased for this week.**

" **And it is all Marluxia's fault!"**

 **Luna: this should be interesting**

 **Demyx: Apparently Marly's been reading in all his gossipy girl magazines About healthy eating, diet plan things. And he brought it up in the meeting and Xemnas totally agreed with it."**

" **Now all of us are on this stupid diet!"**

 _Picks up a pack of Cookie crisp and begins eating from the packet._

" **I mean, I just don't understand. It's not like I don't have a healthy diet or anything. I have a really healthy diet!"**

 _Puts cookie crisp down and picks up a block of cheese and begins taking bites from that instead._

" **But Marluxia doesn't have a clue what he's going on about."**

" **Because** **I am already a really healthy person. I mean, it's stupid, it's so stupid."**

 _Puts the cheese down before picking up chocolate spread and proceeds to dunk her finger in and licking the chocolate off._

" **Just because Marluxia thinks I don't act healthy, I have to put up with his new plan. I mean, I'm so healthy!"**

 _Gives up with the finger technique and just licks the rim of the container. Goes back to eating cheese._

" **I love cheese! I love cheese almost as much as I love cookies. I could eat cheese all day!"**

" **It's so creamy! Basically, screw you Marluxia, I'll eat what I want!"**

 _Sequence for "Demyx concludes" is played. Goes back to Demyx._

" **Instead of pictures and what not this week, I have some wise words for you guys."**

" **If at first you do not succeed…**

" **Destroy all evidence that you tried!"**

 **Luna: I like that sentence!**

 **Demyx: me too!**

" **I thought I'd also tell all of you I'm currently annoyed at Luxord…"**

 **Luna: what reason?**

 **Demyx:because** **he keeps making me lose the game!"**

 **Luna" gaah! I lost the game!**

 **Demyx"GYAAH! I hate you luxord!**

" **Wait, you do know what the game is right?**

" **Well, too late if you didn't know, you're playing it now!"**

" **The game only has three rules: Rule one, you are now playing the game."**

" **Rule deux: you must not think about the game because if you do you have lost the game."**

" **Rule three: If you think about the game, you must then announce to everyone that you just lost the game."**

" **Good luck."**

 **Luna: There were so many questions this week. To answer as many as I could I made a quick fire."**

 _For each question a black screen comes up with the question written in white writing while the question is read by Demyx out loud. I'm just going to put the questions in bold italics._

 **What's your favourite ice cream?**

 **Demyx: Double chocolate chip, strawberry, toffee, coffee, banana, sea salted, walnutish, lemon sorbet extravaganza!"**

 **Luna: cookie dough**

 **Demyx: I'm also quite fond of vanilla."**

 **There is a lot of slash fan art and fanfiction including you and other members of the organization, what is opinion on this?**

 **Demyx: If you're referring to the 'Bouncy bed game' and 'the naked hug from behind time' I'm quite fond of it."**

 _luna covered demyx ears_

 **luna: and your real answer, no he does not!**

 _luna uncovered his ears._

 **Demyx: what did you say?**

 **Luna:: your so smart!**  
 _demyx hugged luna_

 **demyx:I can't sit down for a while after playing those games though."**

 **What does Zexion keep in his emo book?**

" **Uh, words mainly, sentences and stuff."**

 **Luna: yeah**

 **If you don't know what a tampon is… does that mean you don't know what a condom is?**

" **A what?**

 **Your hair is UBER sexy, what products do you use?**

Zexion decided to close his eyes, rather than be insulted by the grammar choices.

" **I generally kinda spray it. Then I gel it a bit."**

 _The screen flips upsidedown._

" **Then I kinda hang upside down for a couple of hours."**

 _Screen rights itself._

" **And then I generally pass out when all the blood goes to my head. Then I wake up and blow-dry!"**

 **Luna: I just take a shower and brush it, sometimes I wonder how axel gets his?**

 **Will you pleeeease sneak into Xemnas's room, I'm dying to see what Mansex has in there.**

 **Demyx: You gotta wait til episode 13 for that."**

Demyx winks at the camera.

 **What is it like to not have a heart?**

 **Luna: Oh, we do too have hearts. But seriously, it's like chronic emotional constipation."**

Axel sniggered. He'd take that over one of Xemnas's, Vexen's, or Zexions lectures any day.

 **Who taught you to play the sitar like that?**

 **Demyx: Sitar for dummies."**

 **What kind of cookies do you like?**

 **Demyx: Oh, every kind! Apart from maybe death cookies, I'm not too fond of those."**

 **Luna: my kind are reeses**

 **What's your collar size?**

 _Demyx gives the camera a questioning look._

 **Do you know any deep-dark-super-special-awesome-embarrassing secrets about the other guys? C'mon Dem Dem you know you do!**

 **Luna: Luxord puts rum in his tea."**

 **Demyx:** **Xemnas is going bald."**

" **Xigbar likes the feel of lace on his skin."**

" **And Axel is related to Sonic the hedgehog!**

 **Can you show us exactly what Namine draws?**

 **Luna: Do you wanna be able to sleep at night?"**

 **How do you feel about… Luxord?**

Demyx:" **He keeps making me lose the game!"**

 **Luna: wish he stops getting drunk on the roof**

Demyx: " **Oh, I just lost the game again!"**

 **Luna: Phew! Keep those emails coming people! We will see you next week! Later!"**

 _Demyx yawns._

" **Why are you guys still here?"**

" **It's over. No, seriously what are you guys still doing here?"**

" **Oh. Oh yeah. I kinda promised I'd tell you who we have a crush on."**

" **Oh, now I feel all embarrassed and I don't want to tell you."**

" **If you guys really must know…"** "

" **My secret crush is…"**

 _The screen changes to a blue background with writing saying "!see you next week!" while playing the sitar song._


	5. Chapter 5

**"Stop, Demyx time!"**

 _a new title sequence and theme song are played, before cutting to Demyx and Luna._

 _Demyx surprisingly has tampons up her nose._

 _Luna face palms  
_

 **Demyx: Hello, hello, hello!**

 **Luna smiles: Hello**

 **Demyx: We are onto episode five. Check it out, I started my period today! I was walking on down the hall, and my face accidently walked into Axel's fist. And then my nose started bleeding everywhere! And Axel was all like: "Woah, Demyx congratulations! You started your male period!. So he told me to put tampons up my nose! Apparently the rest of the guys do it! Although I've never seen anyone do this.**

 **Luna groans: On with the show, enjoy!**

 _The sequence for "The orgy meetings" is played before cutting back to Demyx (without tampons), who has a visitor. Axel is sitting behind her. Axel will also be referred to as a she. Demyx seems oblivious to her guest._

 **Demyx: Right okay guys, now we're onto the orgy meetings section. In this section I've got quite special treat for you guys because instead of just talking about it, I went and put…**

 _Demyx cuts off hearing music coming from behind looking at luna._

 _ **Luna: not me**_ _  
we turned and jumped to see Axel and look surprised._

 _Axel picks up the phone and answers it._

 **Axel: Hello?**

 **Axel _:..._** **Yeah, where are you, it's meeting time. _..._** **Luxord, you miss it every week.**

 _Demyx and luna looked confused on why he was here  
_

 **Axel: Yeah, ok, whatever. Pub later, yeah sure.**

 **Axel: Ok, see you there.**

 _Axel puts the phone down._

 **Demyx: Why are you here?**

 **Axel: Why should I not be here?**

 **Demyx: Why are you here, this is my show. You're not meant to be on it, this is Demyx time.**

 **Axel: Xemnas says you two need watching.**

 **Demyx: What, no we don't.**

 **Axel: Wanna go ask him?**

 **Demyx: No.**

 **Axel: Do you? Cause you can go ask him right now, he's in his office.**

 **Luna: we would be dead then**

 **Axel: There you go then.**

 **Demyx: Why do you have to be on camera? Why can't you at least go sit in the corner, you can see me from the corner.**

 **Axel: Cause it's comfortable in this corner.**

 **Luna: oh boy!**

 **Demyx: I know.**

 **Axel: It's comfortable in this corner. I've been sat here for the last hour!**

 **Demyx: What?** _Comes up close to the camera._ **Did you guys see him there cause I didn't.**

Luna and demyx looked confused on how he showed up instantly.

 **Axel: Carry on.**

 **Demyx: I feel weird with you here.**

 **Luna: unless you want to deal with mansex deal with it!**

 **Demyx: I don't want to, luna please get your boyfriend out!**

 _Luna blushed red as axel hair_

 **Luna: one he is not my boyfriend and two be my guest!**

 **Axel: Yeah well, now I'm here so piss off.**

 **Demyx:** _comes up close to the camera again._ **You see how mean he is to me every time?**

 **Luna: only to you dem**

 **Demyx: I don't like that man. Ok, so, um… What was I saying?**.

 **Demyx:** _Turns to Axel._ **You made me forget!**

 **Demyx: No, seriously what was I talking about?**

 **Luna: The orgy meetings.**

 **Demyx: Ok! Orgy meeting. Instead of just talking about it, I got actual footage of it so enjoy! and don't talk.**

 **Axel:make me!**

 **Demyx: You're just jealous, cause you don't have a show.**

 **Axel: Oh yeah, I'm so jealous you know, I'm only in pretty much all of Kingdom hearts 2 while you're in it for all of about, oooh what was it, three minutes.**

 **Demyx: I'm gonna turn the camera off now.**

 _The screen changes to show several members of the organization at a meeting on a raised platform. I apologise in advance if I don't get the script completely right, it was really difficult to tell what they were saying at times._

 **Xemnas: The meeting is now in session. Alright, who wants to bring up something? Larxene?**

 **Larxene: Can Demyx stop stealing my tampons?**

 _There was a burst of laughter at that._

 **Xemnas: Why are you stealing from Larxene?**

 _Larxene for some reason throws a water bottle at Demyx._

 **Demyx: Did you see that? Did you see that?**

 **Luna: yes**

 **Xemnas: Larxene, why are you throwing stuff?**

 _Larxene walks over and gives the bottle a kick._

 **Axel: That's litter.**

 **Luna: since when do you care?**

 **Axel: since she kicked the bottle**

 **Luna says sarcastically: yes very good answer axel**

 **Larxene: I'll get it in a minute.**

 **Axel: I'd like to bring up the littering of castle oblivion.**

 **Xemnas: Yes, we'll come onto you after whoever. Demyx?**

 **Demyx: What?**

 **Xemnas: Forget this.**

 **Demyx: I'm not talking to anyone now. La la la la la la…**

 **Xemnas: Axel, what's your issue?**

 **Axel: No, come back to me, I haven't thought of anything yet.**

 **Saïx: Is it compulsory that every single male member of the organization must be castrated?**

 **Xemnas: No. Who said that?**

 **Saïx and Luna : Vexen.**

 **Xemnas: Vexen's a liar. Vexen's full of bullshit.**

 _Zexion raises his hand  
_

 **Xemnus: Yes, Zexion?**

 **Zexion: It's about the centering of the force**

 **Xemnas: Anything important?**

 _More laughter broke out._

 **Zexion: I accidentally cloned Xigbar…So I don't know which one's real and I think I accidently made two, so I don't know if the real Xigbar's alive.**

 **Luna: why would you do that? Its worse with one!**

 **Zexion: because its fun**

 **Larxene: Demyx has an issue.**

 **Demyx: What's castration?**

 **Demyx: I still need to know what it is.**

 _A few agreed._

 **Xemnas: Never mind.**

 _Demyx raises hand._

 **Demyx: No, it's gone, I forgot.**

 _There was silence_

 **Demyx: Can I go to the toilet?**

 **Xemnas: Yes.**

 **Larxene: This is why we get beaten up by someone with a key.**

 **Marluxia:agree**

 _Zexion raises his hand._

 **Xemnas: Yes?**

 **Zexion: I'd like to ask why there's a big lack of organization.**

Xemnas frowned. What did they mean?

 **Zexion: We have been taken out by a kid with a key, a nobody with a key…**

 **Saïx: And a duck!**

 _Larxene walks over and takes Zexion's emo book._

 **Zexion: And I don't like the idea that he gets to have a clone of Riku.**

 **Xemnas: Right, well, let me break this down. Firstly… is anyone listening?!**

 **Luna: NO!**

 **Xigbar: Eh! Mansex said listen!**

 _Zexion starts chasing Larxene around the superior, in an attempt to get his emo book back._

 **Zexion: I've got an issue, I've got suicidal stuff in there.**

 **Xemnas: Go back where you belong emo.**

 _Axel starts randomly dancing and luna laughing at him until Zexion jumps over the side of the platform. Everyone starts fussing._

 **Demyx: Who said Sunday?**

 _Axel starts going through the book._

 **Demyx: Everyone pay Larxene, she guessed Sunday he'd kill himself.**

 _Everyone says random stuff I couldn't keep track of._

 **Demyx and Luna: This is why we get nothing done!**

 _The sequence for "Dem Dem cam" is played before going back to Demyx,luna, and Axel._

 _Luna was laying on the wall next to axel_

 _Demyx points at Axel._

 **Demyx: He's still here. I really hate you!**

 **Axel: You weren't saying that last night.**

 _demyx remains silent.  
_

 **Demyx: Turn the camera off for a second, I need to just have a talk with him. You can't talk about that on here!**

 _Demyx hits Axel round the leg._

 **Axel: Did you just hit me?**

 **Demyx: yes I did hit you!**

 _axel glared at demyx as he hid behind luna_

 **Demyx: Don't hit me, please. Onwards, um…**

 _Axel takes off her glove and slaps Demyx round the head with it as luna gloved slap axel on the head!_

 _ **Axel: YOUR ON!**_

 _All three of us had a glove slap fight for a few minutes until we stopped.  
_

 **Demyx: I placed my camera this week in Roxas's room, enjoy!**

 _Screen changes to show a Roxas cosplayer holding a piece of paper._

 **Roxas: Oh, he's gonna love this drawing.**

Roxas was getting increasingly more worried. He really hoped it wasn't something weird.

 _Turns the picture round to show a drawing of him and Axel._

It was now Demyx's turn to laugh. And he was really making the most of it.

 **Roxas: I'm gonna show Demyx. Demyx!**

 _Roxas runs out the room. The sequence played, looks slightly familiar tough instead of Demyx it is "What Axel found in the other guys rooms"._

 _Screen goes to Axel and luna_

 **Axel: Ok, so this week I went in Demyx's room, it's boring.**

 **Axel: It is so boring in there, cause I found nothing!**

 _Axel picks up two bags of sweets._

 **Axel: What I did find is Demyx's sweets!**

 **Luna: yep nothing but sweets**

 _Picks up one bag of sweets._

 **Axel: Dunno what those are, don't want those.**

 _Throws the bag aside_. Begins going thorugh the other bag and eating.

 **Axel: He has so many sweets in there…**

 **Axel: I'm not surprised, that he's always so high.**

 **Axel: Marshmallows!**

 _Indeed she does pick up a marshmallow and stuffs it in her mouth._

 **Axel: Oh god, now I have to swallow all this.**

 _Picks up the packet of sweets and shoves it down her coat as luna laughs._

 **Axel: Also found something that is somewhat embarrassing to me, to be honest. Sometime back Demyx asked if he could play with my chakrums, I told him no, he got really angry. I said "If you want some go make your own." He actually did.**

 _Picks up round silver things._

 **Axel: I found these.**

 **Luna: What is that?**

 **Axel: I dread to think how many times he's spun these round the room, pretending to be me. It's not a circle. It's certainly not a chakram. Might put these up on ebay for you weird Demyx time fans or something, might make a fortune.**

 **Luna: Yeah, If he finds out you've been in his room he's gonna go mental, and he'll probably get done in for it.**

 _From offscreen._

 **Demyx: Axel,Luna I'm back!**

 _Axel panics quickly throwing the silver things to one side before leaning back against the cushions and smiling._

 **Demyx: What?**

 **Axel: Good to see you.**

 _Axel begins fiddling with something behind Demyx which is coincidently where the sitar is._

 **Demyx: What? What are you touching?**

 **Axel: Nothing.**

 **Demyx: Don't touch my sitar, don't touch her!**

 **Axel: Ok, fine, I won't.**

 **Demyx: Don't touch her!**

 **Axel: I'm not touching…**

 **Demyx: Don't touch her.**

 _Demyx goes to move the sitar but dislodges the poster it was holding up._

 **Demyx: Now look what you've done. Why is the camera on?**

 _A bue screen comes up saying "Now go see part two! While I have a talk with Axel." while playing 'My sitar' in the background._

Demyx time episode 5 part 2

 _A blue screen comes with the words 'And now for part 2'._

 _The sequence for 'Demyx's revenge' is played._

 _Goes back to Demyx,Luna, and Axel._

 **Demyx whines: Axel, Luna someone took all the sweets from my room!**

 **Axel: Marluxia.**

 **Demyx: It must have been!**

 **luna: I saw him come out of your room earlier.**

 **Demyx: He must have been, because I snuck those sweets in because of this whole diet thing he's put us on!**

 **Axel: He's been doing it from everyone's room, don't worry.**

 **Demyx: Demyx revenge!**

 _Axel begins eating Demyx's sweets behind him._

 **Demyx: My revenge this week is gonna be on Marluxia for making us go on this stupid diet and now also for taking all my sweets.**

 _Axel makes it even more obvious that she's eating Demyx's sweets._

 **Luna: So yeah. Enjoy!**

 _Goes to Demyx,Luna, and Axel this time in some sort of corridor._

 **Demyx: For my revenge this week, as you know I got it on Marluxia, so Axel helped me get into his room and take some of his flowers.**

 **Demyx: And we're cooking them kindly!**

 **Axel: And by some we mean all of his flowers.**

 **Demyx: All of his flowers. He wants to put us on this stupid diet?**

 **Demyx: I don't think so!**

 **Luna: Let's see how he likes his little meal!**

 **Axel: Oh, I can hear him coming!**

 _Both start running down the corridor with the camera before placing the camera on a high perch. Marluxia comes down the corridor._

 **Marluxia: What's that smell?**

 _Marluxia walks down the corridor before going through a door and into the kitchen. Marluxia looks into a pot that is on top of the stove. She then starts screaming in a very girly way and yelling stuff that doesn't make a coherent sentence. Marluxia then runs out of the kitchen and back down the corridor, still screaming._

 _Another door opens and Axel,luna, and Demyx walk out laughing and high fiving and grabbing the camera. The sequence for 'Demy dictionary' is played. It then of course goes back to Demyx,luna, and Axel._

 **Demyx: My word for this week is smegma.**

 **Demyx: Marluxia is a smegma!**

 **Demyx: Smegma means to steal other people's belongings.**

 **Axel: That's not what it means.**

 **Demyx: Yeah it does.**

 **Luna: No, that's not what it means.**

 **Demyx: No, it does. That's what it means; smegma means to steal other people's belongings.**

 **Axel: Look it up.**

 _Axel hands Demyx a dictionary._

 _Demyx takes the dictionary._

 **Demyx: What does smegma begin with?**

 **Axel: S.**

 **Demyx: Ok.**

 _Demyx begins going through the letters using her fingers to help her._

 **Demyx: Ok, um, smeg, ma ma ma ma ma ma…**

 **Axel: You don't need me to spell 'ma' do you?**

 **Demyx: No…Oh, I've lost the page!**

 _Axel comes up behind Demyx and starts going through the pages, helping._

 **Axel: You're in the T's you idiot.**

 **Demyx: Oh.**

 _Luna finds the right page and points to the word before going back to her original place._

 **Demyx: Oh. Oh yeah!**

 **Axel: There. Fourth one down.**

 **Demyx: One, two, three, four.**

 **Axel: Does it mean to steal someone's things?**

 **Demyx: No it doesn't.**

 **Luna: told ya goofball!**

 **Demyx: It really doesn't. I don't like that word anymore.**

 **Demyx: My word for this week is now noodle!**

 _The sequence for 'Demyx concludes' is played before cutting back to Demyx and Axel._

 **Demyx: We're at the end of…**

 _Glances back at Axel._

 **Demyx: We're at the end of the show, thank god.**

 **Axel: Ah, I lost the game!**

 **Luna: ack! me too!**

 **Axel: I blame Luxord.**

 **Demyx: Could you be anymore annoying?**

 **Axel: Yes.**

 _Axel once again decides to make it really obvious when eating Demyx's sweets._

 **Demyx: What? What are you doing? What are you doing?**

 **Axel: Nothing.**

 **Demyx: Just do nothing, alright?**

 _Axel picks up a sweet._

 **Axel: Look what I found under your pillow.**

 **Demyx: What?** Gasp. **A sweet!**

 **Axel: Must have hid it there, you're so smart!**

 **Luna: sarcasm noted!**

 _Demyx eats the sweet, looking really happy._

 **Demyx: Right, conclusion time.**

 _Axel lets out a sigh after having a drink._

 **Demyx: Would you shut up for two minutes?**

 **Axel: I'm putting my glass down!**

 **Demyx: This week I'm bringing back my mullet of the week.**

 **Demyx: Because an awesome person named Dracoxk I do believe, actually cut their hair into a mullet, and I must say you are cool. Mullet of the week goes to this awesome person!**

 _A guy with a mullet comes onto the screen before going back to Axel and Demyx._

 **Luna: Question time! Would you ever name your child Blythe?**

 **Demyx: Yes!**

 **Luna: no way!**

 **Axel: No.**

 **Demyx: No… why not?**

 **Axel: Because it's terrible.**

 **Luna: agree!**

 **Demyx: Ok, I think it's a pretty name.**

 **Axel: It's a terrible name.**

 **Axel: I'd name my child Axel.**

 **Axel: You'd name your child Axel too, wouldn't you?**

 **Demyx: No I wouldn't.**

 **Axel: Yes you would.**

 **Demyx: No I wouldn't.**

 **Axel: Yes you would.**

 _Axel sits up as though preparing to attack as he hid behind luna._

 **Demyx: No I wouldn't, no I wouldn't, don't hurt me!**

 **What's your fave animal?**

 **Luna: panda**

 **Demyx: Unicorns!**

 **Axel: They're not real.**

 **Demyx: Yeah, they are.**

 _Luna felt hurt that they didn't exist_

 **Axel: No they're not.**

 **Demyx: Yeah they are.**

 **Axel: No they're not.**

 **Demyx: Yeah they are!**

 **Axel: Fine, my favorite animal is a dragon.**

 **Demyx: They're not real.**

 **Axel: Yes, they are.**

 **Demyx: No, they're not.**

 **Axel: Fine, my favourite animal is a Walrus.**

 **Demyx: Did I tell you to stop making up animals?**

 **Luna: but it is real**

 **Axel: Fine, how about the tupor thingy then?**

 **Luna: I've always wanted to know how you ended up in Organization XIII. Did you join or did one of the members recruit you?...Axel found me!**

 **Demyx: Um, Xigbar came and got me.**

 **Axel: I tried to start my own organization…**

 **Axel: And they found it and told me I wasn't allowed. And that one person was not considered an organization. So I joined this one.**

 **Demyx: I would've joined.**

 **Axel: Aw.**

 **Boxers or briefs?**

 **Demyx: Um, nothing!**

 **Demyx: Generally. It gets hot.**

 **Luna: true point!**

 **Axel: what do you wear?**

 **Luna: I am not telling pervert!**

 _he smirked_

 **Axel: Yeah, we don't wear much, look.**

 _Axel goes as though she's going to unzip her coat. Demyx and luna gets in the way however._

 **Demyx: Next question, next question!**

 **Fave book ever?**

 _Demyx holds up a book._

 **Demyx: 'The northern anthology of English literature'.**

 **Axel: 'Stig of the dump'!**

 _Luna looked at axel_

 **Axel: What? It's a highly entertaining novel.**

 **Luna: Axel, it's for kids.**

 _Axel grabs the book off Demyx. Turns to the back of the front cover._

 **Axel: 'Property of Zexion? You stole this from his room didn't you?**

 **Demyx: No.**

 **Axel: He's been looking for this for like weeks.**

 **Demyx: No, it's mine.**

 **Demyx: I've read it.**

 **Axel: Ok. Who's it written by?**

 **Axel: How many wrote this book?**

 **Demyx: One. And he was called Norbert Fingleberry.**

 _Luna chuckled._

 **If Roxas is Sora's nobody, whose nobody are you?**

 **Demyx: David Bowie!**

 **Demyx: Say yours.**

 **Axel: No I don't want to.**

 **Demyx: Go on.**

 **Axel: No.**

 **Demyx: If you're on the show, you have to answer the questions.**

 **Axel: It's a question for you not me.**

 **Demyx: If you wanna be here you have to answer the questions.**

 **Axel: Fine I'll leave.**

 **Demyx: Go then or answer the question.**

 **Axel: God. God is my somebody.**

 **Axel: There fine happy?**

 **Luna: Very**

 _they looked at luna as she sighed_

 **Luna: selena gomez**

 **What do you do when you're not on a mission?**

 **Demyx: I bake cookies, I listen to music, I do my hair. That takes a couple of hours from my life.**

 **Axel: Keep watching that 'Sitar for dummies' video as well.**

 **Demyx: I watch 'Sitar for dummies'!**

 **Luna: I listen to music, play video games, hang out with roxas,demyx,xion, and axel.**

 **Axel: I can't really say what I do cos apparently this is PG. But I can say that it involves this!**

 _Axel goes as though to unzip her coat again, but Demyx stops her._

 **Demyx: No, no, no! Would you keep your clothes on for two minutes!**

 **What came first the chicken or the egg?**

 **Demyx: The egg! No, the chicken. No, wait, no, no, wait, cos you need the egg to get the chicken, so maybe the egg! But you need the chicken to lay the egg, so maybe it was the chicken…**

 _Demyx is cut off as Axel covers her mouth with a hand._

 **Axel: Dinosaurs came first, Shenza shame on you for confusing the poor boy.**

 **Demyx: It's valentine day!**

 **Axel:** _Singing._ **It's valentines day, it's valentines day, it's valentines day!**

 _Axel then decides to gloveslap Demyx round the head._

 **Demyx: Would you stop that!**

 **Demyx: So it's…**

 _Axel moves slightly._

 **Demyx: Every time he moves I get scared.**

 **Demyx: we kinda put off telling you guys who our crush is.**

 **Axel: Go on then.**

 **Demyx: No, we don't wanna say cos he's here.**

 _Axel gets off the bed and goes off screen._

 **Demyx: Go away. Go away! Get out the room!**

 _Demyx comes up close to the camera._

 **Demyx: My secret crush is… Get out the room! My secret crush is zexion.**

 **Demyx: Don't tell him though, who is yours?**

 ** _Luna was blushing red._**

 **Luna: axel**

 **Demyx: I've finished! You can come back in the room!**

 _Axel comes and sits back on the bed._

 **Demyx: So bye! See you next week.**

 **Axel: You gonna tell me who it was?**

 **Demyx: No.**

 **Axel: Fine, I won't tell you mine then.**

 **Demyx: I'll see you… Fine! Fine! I will tell you, it's David Bowie. What's yours?**

 **Axel: Uh… Marluxia**

 _luna busted out laughing._

 **Demyx: I need to turn the camera off right now. Bye bye see you next week.**

 _Screen fades to black with white writing on while playing 'Love today' by Mika in the back ground. I'll display the screen writing same as questions._ **(Black italics.)**

 **Even if it was against my will… see you next week …hopefully.**

 _Screen then displays Axel,luna, and Demyx again._

 **Demyx: So from Axel,**

 **Luna: and from luna**

 **Axel: And from Demyx,**

 **Both: Happy valentines day!**

 _Luna and axel hug._

 **Axel: So sex now right?**

 _Demyx and luna walks away looking unimpressed._

 **Axel: What, no sex? Ok, how about a blow…**

The camera cuts off there as the video ends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Stop, Demyx time!**

 _The title sequence and theme song are played, before cutting to Demyx and luna._

 **Demyx:** _To someone behind the camera_ **Shhh! You're not meant to speak!**

 **Demyx: I learned a new technique, so watch this guys, Dance bubbles!**

 _Bubbles start being blown from off camera._

 **Axel:** _From off camera_ **That was really shit.**

 **Luna: agree!**

 **Demyx: Oh my god. Let's try this again. Dance bubbles dance!**

 _A higher quantity of bubbles appears on screen than last time._

 **Demyx: see how- Agh, they're in my eyes!**

 ** _Luna tried helping demyx_**

 **Demyx: They're in my eyes! Ok, they're in my eyes now. You can stop. They're in my eyes. Axel, you're getting them in my eyes!**

 **Demyx: Turn the camera off, and help me Axel!**

 _Axel appears on screen looking in Demyx's eyes._

 **Demyx: No, agh.**

 **Axel: There's nothing in your eyes.**

 **Demyx: Give me something to put on my eyes.**

 _Luna walks off to get Demyx's request._

 **Demyx: Now I know how Riku feels.**

There were several sniggers at this.

 _Luna is back and Demyx now has a cloth over her eyes. She then falls sideways._

 **Demyx: You guys are gonna have to do the show.**

 **Axel: We don't wanna do your show.**

 **Demyx: You're gonna have to do the show.**

 **Axel: What, why do we have to do your show?**

 **Demyx: Axel, you're the one who got bubbles in my eye!**

 **Axel: You're the one who wanted me to blow bubbles at you.**

 **Demyx: Yeah, but I didn't tell you to blow them in my eye.**

 **Axel: I didn't purposefully…**

 **Demyx: But they're in my eyes, so you're gonna have to do the show.**

 _Demyx begins randomly waving her hand about, but being unable to see slaps Axel in the face, before falling backwards._

 **Demyx: Oooh, I'm injured.**

 **Luna: uh huh sure!**

 **Axel: What am I meant to do?**

 **Demyx: I'm injured. Just do what I usually do.**

 **Axel: Meh, uh, something about stuff that's annoying.**

 _Demyx sits up._

 **Axel: Um, sitars… um, sweets. Looking in people's rooms.**

 **Demyx: Do I look impressed?**

 **Demyx: Do it properly.**

 _Demyx falls back on the bed again as axel sits besides luna_

 **Axel: I can't do it when you're just…**

 **Demyx: Ahhhhhhhhh**

Luna: well while demyx is acting as a spoiled little baby lets get along with it!

 **Axel: He's gone to sleep again.**

 _Luna face palmed herself as she went to_ _ _lift Demyx's coat up and puts a hand under.__

 **Demyx: Agh, oh my god, my penis! Don't touch that.**

 **Axel: Oh look, your eyes are fine now.**

 **Demyx: I can seeeeeeee!**

 **Luna: lets move along for gods sakes!**

 _The sequence for "What Demyx found in the other guys rooms" before returning to Demyx,luna, and Axel._

 **Demyx: You would not believe how hard it is to get into Xigbar's room.**

 **Demyx: But for you awesome viewers I did it. Ninja style. And the item that I found is a bit shocking.**

 **Demyx: If you are under 18, please close down Youtube right now.**

 **Luna: There's a little x in your top right hand corner, just click that and get rid of this, ok awesome.**

 **Demyx: And the item that I found is, um, this.**

 _Demyx holds up a red thong._

 _Demyx starts rolling it around her hands._

 **Demyx: Ok, at first I thought it was some kind of cheese cutting device but apparently it's not.**

 **Demyx: Xigbar wears thongs.**

 **Luna: well thats disturbing!**

 **Axel: Actually I recognize those.**

 **Demyx: You recognize them?**

 _Axel reads the label of the clothing before laughing._

 **Axel: Read that.**

 **Demyx: They're not Xigbar's, they're Xaldin's.**

 **Demyx: Um, so any Xaldin fans out there, we've just shattered your fragile little minds.**

 _Axel takes the thong and flings it to the other side of the room. Both of them laugh. It then plays the sequence for 'Dem Dem cam!' before returning to Demyx and Axel._

 **Demyx: This week I placed my camera in Larxene's room.**

 **Axel: Ooooh.**

This thought was going through many minds.

 **Demyx: I know.**

 **Axel: Did she find out?**

 **Demyx: Yes.**

 **luna: What did she do?**

 **Demyx: I don't want to talk about it.**

 _Demyx whispers in Axel and luna ears, who then laughs_

 **Demyx: I risked my life and I put my camera in Larxene's room.**

 **Axel: I was wondering why you were walking like that for like a week!**

 _The screen changes to a video of Larxene dancing suggestively to the song 'Sex bomb'._

 _The sequence for 'The Demy dictionary' is played before going back to Demyx and Axel._

 **Demyx: This week's word I can't actually pronounce.**

 **Demyx: So Axel's gonna do it for me!**

 **Axel: Floccinaucinihilipilification.**

Luna: **Flocciniaucini hil I pil iana..**

 ** _luna must up saying it and spit at demyx who wiped it away_**

 **Demyx:eww!**

 **Demyx:Flocciniaucini hil I pil I pil...**

 **Axel: Flocciniaucini hil I pil I pil…** _mocking Demyx._

 **Demyx: Paedophilia!**

 **Luna and** **Axel: What?**

 **Demyx: That's all I hear when you say, paedophilia.**

 **Demyx: Hilifacation.**

 **Axel: Floccinaucinihilipilifaction.**

 **Demyx: Floccinaucinfil…**

 **Luna: Just say what it means please before you get a headache now!**

 **Axel: You can't say the word.**

 **Demyx: Fine! It's the act of judging something as worthless.**

 **Axel: Like that word.**

 **Demyx: And him.**

 _Axel promptly shoves Demyx off the bed as luna laughs_

 **Axel: Try and say it eight times fast.**

 **Demyx: No.**

 **Axel: Backwards.**

 **Demyx: I can't.**

 **Axel: While standing on your head.**

 _Demyx then attempts a headstand and fails._

 _Luna tries it and falls on axel and demyx as they laughed_

 **Demyx: Onto the next section!**

 _The sequence for 'Demyx concludes' is played and then goes back to Axel (who has her hood up) and Demyx._

 **Demyx: As I'm sure some of you viewers have realised, being episode six, this is Zexion's episode.**

 **In honour of the emo. We are going to honour the emo with a minute of emoing. We want you to join in at home as well.**

 _Demyx copies Axel and luna by pulling her hood up too._

 **Axel: Ready?**

 _Demyx pulls up hood._

 **Demyx: Yes.**

 _Moment of silence._

 **Axel: I wish I had some cheese.**

 **Axel: No, I really can't do emo.**

 _Demyx,luna, and Axel both pull down their hoods._

 **Demyx: Yeah, no this has been good.**

 _Demyx starts shaking Axel's and luna's hands_

 **Demyx: I think that was a good emo effort. Good job, good for you.**

 **I think we put in a hundred and ten percent effort there guys.**

 **Demyx proverb. What sound does a Demyx make when falling down in a forest, and no one is around to hear it?**

 **Axel: Probably something like this.**

 _Axel then demonstrates with hand gestures and sound effects._

 **Axel: Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh pfft boom!**

 _Luna giggles and sits next to demyx_

 **Demyx: I'm sorry, is that meant to be funny? Is that meant to be me?**

 **Luna:yes!**

 **Axel: Fall over, see what noise you make.**

 **Axel: Go!**

 _Pushes Demyx but hits luna and falls off the bed._

 **Luna: Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!**

 **Axel: Don't' fall on my stuff…or on the camera!**

 _Luna has fallen into the camera. Axel and demyx leans over the side of the bed._

 **Axel: Luna, is there a reason you're not talking?**

 **Luna: I think I need a doctor now because my arm is not supposed to bend that way, so Can you get the first aid box and can you get the medical dictionary, and look up lung and scissors.**

 **Axel: Ok.**

 _Picks up mobile._

 **Axel: Xemnas, it happened again.**

 _Luna now has bandages around her face and her arm in a sling._

 **Demyx: And this is why I don't like to play Axel.**

 **Axel: I love you.**

 _Axel sniffs luna's hair._

 **Demyx: Did you just smell her?**

 **Axel: No.**

 **Luna: Let's just get on with the show, so I can kill myself now!**

 **Axel: Hey, you did the emo thing!**

 **Luna: Yay.**

 **Demyx: Now we're onto question time, so let's get on with it!**

 **What is your favourite movie?**

 ** _Luna shows a remarkable recovery_**

 **Demyx: I went to Blockbusters and I rented out every single movie with the word water in the title.**

 **Luna: I got the ones with the word moon and some animes**

 **Demyx: And then Axel also went along with me, and he got all the movies with the title… with the…**

 **Axel: Fire in the title?**

 **Demyx: That's the one! What movies did you get?**

 **Axel: 'Man on fire'.**

 **Demyx: There wasn't actually a man on fire in it though.**

 **Axel: No there wasn't. I think I should make one.**

 **Axel: Goblet of fire.**

 **Axel: Reign of fire. Oh, you wouldn't know the last one.**

 **Demyx: What? What was the last one?**

 **Axel: Fuego eterno.**

 **Demyx and Luna: Eternal fire.**

 **Axel: How do you know that?**

 **Demyx: I don't know.**

 **Axel: Do you speak Spanish?**

 **Luna: No!**

 **Demyx: No. Least we don't think we do.**

 **Axel: Hablas espanol?**

 **Luna: No.**

 **Axel: Hang on, how did you know to say no if you don't know Spanish?**

 _Axel tackles Demyx and luna._

 **Axel: What else do you know? What do you know? Tell me what you know!**

 **What Pj's do you and Axel wear?**

 **Demyx: Instead of just showing you what we wear in bed, we're going to show you what the majority of the orgy wear in bed!**

 **Demyx: So let's begin! Zexion!**

 _Axel holds up a t-shirt based on 'Potter puppet pals' captioned 'Wizard angst'._

 **Axel: Angst. Quite like that actually.**

 **Demyx: I like it.**

 **Demyx: I love Harry Potter!**

 **Axel: He looks a bit like Harry Potter.**

 **Demyx: Lexaeus!**

 _Axel holds the shirt up against Demyx. 'Tempting?' is written on it._

 **Demyx: What's it say?**

 **Axel: Tempting.**

 **Demyx: Xigbar!**

 _Axel holds up a light blue shirt with a logo on it._

 **Luna: He's in the cadet club for rifles! What a loser!**

 _Demyx smells the shirt, before Axel snatches it off her._

 **Axel: Ughh!**

 **Demyx: What, he uses nice aftershave.**

 _Luna chuckles_

 _Axel chucks the shirt to the other side off the room._

 **Demyx: Bye Xigbar! Defenesized Biatch!**

 **Luna: demyx!**

 _Axel holds up a red shirt with the Mario sign on it._

 **Demyx: Itsa me, Demyx!**

 **Demyx: Luna!**

 _demyx shows a black shirt with a full moon and a shooting star_

 **Axel: cute!**

 **Demyx: Larxene!**

 _Axel holds up a light purple night dress._

 **Axel: This isn't Larxene's.**

 **Demyx: That's not Larxene's?**

 **Luna: who's is it?**

 **Axel: That's Xemnas's.**

 _Demyx laughs as luna looked disgusted_

 **Demyx: Xaldin.**

 _Axel holds up the red thong from earlier._

 **Demyx: I don't want that.**

 **Demyx: Marluxia!**

 _Axel holds up a black and pink shirt captioned 'Girls night in'._

 **Demyx: Girls night in.**

 _Axel smells the shirt until Demyx grabs it and throws it away._

 **Demyx: That's gross.**

 **Demyx: Vexen!**

 _Axel holds up a Superman t-shirt._

 **Axel: Vexen thinks he's a superhero!**

 **Demyx: Aw, Vexen we love you!**

 **Axel: I like Vexen, he made me a clone.**

 **Demyx: He made me a clone as well!**

 **Axel: No he didn't.**

 **Demyx: Yeah he did.**

 **Luna: no he didn't**

 **Axel: He made me a clone of Riku, he gave you a cardboard cut out of yourself.**

 **Demyx: Still a clone.**

 **Demyx: Luxord.**

 _Axel held up um something I don't know what it is._

 **Axel: Ooh, kinky, You can smell the rum.**

 **Demyx: Axel!**

 **Axel: What? Show me first! Show me what you've got, no show me.**

 _Demyx holds a red night dress up against herself._

 **Axel: That's not mine.**

 _Luna laughs her head off_

 **Luna: nice it suits you!**

 _axel glares at luna and demyx_

 **Demyx: Da da da da da da!**

 _Demyx then holds it up against Axel_.

 **Axel: Gonna kill you. Get it away from me.**

 **If Marluxia shaved his head, what would you do?**

 _Demyx and Axel hold up razors as luna was shocked_

 **Demyx: We'll find out in the morning.**

 _Axel holds up a Marluxia wig._

 **Axel: Marluxia's gonna hate us.**

 _Holds up a blonde wig._

 **Axel: Then again Luxord's gonna hate us too.**

 **Axel: Then again…**

 **Axel: Zexion's really got a reason to be emo now.**

 _Holds up Zexion wig._

 _Demyx puts the Zexion wig over the top of her mullet._

 **Demyx: Vexen's gonna kill us.**

 _Axel holds up a Vexen wig._

 **Axel: He's going to clone us and then kill us and then clone us again so he can kill us again then clone us and kill us. Oh my god.**

 **Luna: it will be very tempting for vexen**

 _Axel puts the Vexen wig over the top of the Axel one._

 **Demyx: You look beautiful.**

 **Axel: You look emo.**

 **Demyx: They're gonna hate us.**

 **Is Axel good in bed?**

 **Demyx: I don't understand the question.**

 _Luna covered her head in despair_

 **Axel: You know the Bouncy bed game?**

 **Demyx: Yes.**

 **Axel: Do you like the Bouncy bed game?**

 **Demyx: Yes!**

 **Axel: When you're playing it with me?**

 **Demyx: … Yes.**

 **Axel: Well then the answers yes.**

 _Luna face palmed herself_

 **Axel: Bouncy bed game!**

 _Demyx,luna, and Axel start jumping on the bed for the past few minutes and shows them sitting down_

 **Demyx: oh yeah we have one more thing I have decided to do one thing this revenge will be on luna**

 **Luna: what? Why?**

 **Demyx: this is a confession from axel**

 _luna and axel were shocked as axel glared at him_

 **Axel: you didn't**

 _a video is shown of luna and axel in luna's room_

 **Luna said" hey axel whats up?".**

 **Axel smirked" I saw who your crush is".**

 **Luna shrieked and went in her knees as axel got closer" why not get to know each other?".**

 **Luna shrieked and said" axel whoa um I..."**

 **Axel licked her neck" I love you too luna". He kissed her and started making out.**

 _ _The video ends with a pissed off axel and an embarrassed luna.__

 **Demyx: And that's it for Demyx time this week so bye!**

 **axel: deeemmmyxxx!**

 **Demyx: RUN RUN AWAY!**

 **Axel: DEMYX!**

 ** _axel ran off but came to kiss luna on the cheek and ran to kill him_**

 ** **Luna: well thats it see you next week!****

 ** _a voice off screen_** **GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE DEMYX!**


	7. Chapter 7

" **Stop, Demyx time!"**

 _The theme song and title sequence is played. Then the words Demyx time appear on a blue screen._

 _There was a bit of silence on the screen with axel,luna, demyx, and saix._

 ** **Axel: "well this is awkward"****

 _ **Luna:agree**_

 ** **Demyx: Okay um we have a guest saix is here because xemnus doesn't like what I have been saying about him****

 ** **Luna: saix is here to monitor us to see if xemnus sensors anything he approves of so lets get on with the show.****

 _The orgy meetings_

 ** **demyx:"so um uh we uh we got our payslips though, mine was wrong I haven't been tasked right so I can't be paid yet".****

 **Demyx: so xemnus...**

 _saix quickly looks at him_

 _ **Luna: is a genius**_

 **demyx: a fantastic guy**

 _saix looks at axel_

 **Axel: I love you**

 **Demyx: but his harcu- aaaggghhh!**

 _demyx is being choked by saix and trying to say something as he lets go._

 **Axel: he's going a bit bald**

 **Demyx: he is**

 **Axel: he is**

 **Demyx: oh god were going to die...**

 _luna backs up_

 **Axel: my hair is better than yours..**

 _saix snaps and attacks axel while choking demyx._

 **Demyx: lets move on to the next section, gaaaahhh!**

 ** _demyx's revenge_**

 **Demyx:so now were on to the next section**

 _A phone rings on the screen._

 **Axel: not mine**

 **Demyx: not mine**

 **Luna: not mine**

 **Saix: its mine**

 _saix answers it_

 **Saix: yes? Hello superior**

 _Saix looks as at his underwear_

 _axel kisses luna neck for a second._

 _ **Saix: there blue**_

 _ **saix: I will be there soon**_

 _ _he hangs up__

 **Saix: I must go**

 **Demyx: already?**

 **Saix: its superior's bubble bath**

 _Saix pointed his fingers at his and to demyx and then to axel_

 _saix left._

 **Demyx: uggghhhh as you can guess my revenge this week is on saix**

 **Axel: yay**

 **Demyx: thanks to axel breaking into the personal files we found out that saix is short sighted**

 **Axel: and color blinded for that matter**

 **Demyx: so we dug a nice hole for him on his way back to his room**

 _demyx put his hand on his ear_

 ** **Demyx: listen carefully****

 _ **Saix: I REGRET NOTHING!**_

 _" that is one hole" demyx said thinking that it was good that it was not him_

 **Demyx: now we can let loose once again right axel?**

 _there was silence_

 ** **Demyx: right axel?****

 ** **Luna: axel?****

 ** **Axel: where's sasha?****

 _Demyx and luna looked behind at her surprised it was vexen's weapon_

 **Demyx: where is sasha? Oh don't worry she's like a homing pigeon**

 _Axel got the weapon and he and demyx laughed like a nerd_

 **Demyx: aww vexen such a loser**

 _ **Axel: he really is**_

 **Demyx: go give that back to him he'll come looking for that**

 **Axel: I'm going, I'm going**

 **Axel: guys, if I'm not back in 1 and a half hour, come save me**

 **Demyx: okay**

 _Axel leaves with the weapon._

 **Demyx: while axel is gone will move on with the next section which is the dem dem cam this week is oober special awesome so enjoy guys**

 _the video was playing demyx singing if your gay to Zexion_

 _Demyx and luna comes on the screen_

 **Demyx: Hi Axel!**

 _axel sits on the bed in the screen_

 **Axel: I said half an hour you didn't come, I have no DNA cause of you**

 **Demyx: does it tingle?**

 **Axel: I feel like my hands are made of cake like I can't control it**

 _all of a sudden axel tackled demyx_

 **Axel: WHY DIDN'T YOU COME AND SAVE ME!**

 **Demyx: now on to the next section which is question time**

 **Axel: do I hear Zexion crying?**

 **Demyx: thats not my fault**

 _axel and luna looks at demyx_

 _demyx concludes._

 _ **What was the best ting before slice bread?-Matt and Charlotte**_

 **Demyx: david bowie was the best thing before and aftershave**

 **Axel: no it wasn't**

 **Demyx: yes it was**

 _demyx dances to a song by David bowie_

 **Demyx: david bowie is the goblin king**

 _ **Luna: marluxia thinks he is the goblin king**_

 **Axel: plus there is no such thing as the goblin king, there never was**

 _demyx was hurt_

 **Demyx: DON'T CRUSH MY DREAM!**

 _are you ticklish?- kami_

 **Demyx: no I'm not**

 **Axel: yes you are**

 **Demyx: no I'm not**

 **Axel: yes you are**

 **Demyx: no I'm not**

 _luna and axel starts tickling demyx and he starts laughing_

 **Demyx said" stop axel please no more"**

 _If you could be any organization member who would it be and why?-danae_

 **Demyx: xigbar cause xigbar is a pirate**

 _ **Luna: I am not sure cause there weird in there own ways except axel and demyx**_

 _ _axel hugged luna and kissed her cheek as demyx hugged her too__

 **Axel: I would be Luxord, cause he gets drunk all the time**

 _there is a rumor that a member in the organization is a girl which do you think about it?-joanna_

 ** **Demyx: pfft girls aren't aloud in the organization****

 _ **Luna: what about larxene?**_

 **Demyx: what about him?**

 **Axel:her**

 **Demyx: him**

 **Axel: her**

 **Demyx:him**

 **Axel: her**

 **Demyx:him**

 **Axel: her**

 **Demyx: he's a boy**

 **Axel: I have baby pictures of larxene**

 **Demyx: you do?**

 _axel what is your most favorite thing in the world?-_

 **Axel: um me, if not me, then luna or demyx-**

 **on fire, demyx on fire, fire on demyx, demyx being on fire, demyx buring on fire**

 _demyx was crying in his hands as luna hugged him for support_

 **Demyx: I don't want to burn**

 _Luna kissed demyx on the cheeks as axel looked jealous_

 **Demyx: I got a really weird email saying that my great great grandad that lives in the pride lands**

 **died recently and I have earned 2.5 billion money all it said in the email is my email address and my bank account.**

 **Axel: you don't have a bank account**

 **Demyx: oh I know I gave them some one else's**

 **Luna: who did you use?**

 _Marluxia was on the screen looking at the paper._

 **Marluxia: what!? I'm a peasant!**

 _marluxia panicked and passed out._

 _Where do the members get their hair done?-sakura_

 **Demyx: so what are you doing this weekend?**

 **Hairdresser: well this weekend Marco is supposed to be taking to Paris**

 **Demyx: ooh is he your boyfriend?**

 **Hairdresser: yes but not for long**

 **Axel: pre tell**

 **Hairdresser: well he's supposed to take me on a romantic dinner for the two of us for ou anniversary but, he wants to take frensua with us and I don't want to take him**

 **Demyx: oh honey you can do better**

 **luna: dump him you will find someone better!**

 **Hairdresser: but its paris**

 **Axel: well we have a friend of ours who is from xaldin**

 **Demyx: you'll love his hair**

 **Axel: speaking of which I think yours is done**

 _demyx took the towel and his hair is aqua._

 **Demyx: oh my god what did you do aaaccckkk!**

 _demyx ran out of the room_

 _Does anyone in the organization have an appalang?- rainee_

 **Demyx,luna, and Axel: LUXORD!**

 _is axel a natural redhead?-arjaree_

 _demyx and luna looked at him and nodded no_

 **Axel: what? The curtains match the carpet alright?**

 **Axel: never-mind**

 _axel patted demyx cheek gently_

 _What would be the first thing you change if you were in charge of the world?-jimmy_

 **demyx: I would be awesome if I was in charge**

 **Axel: we put you in charge of a tank full of sea-monkeys and you know what happened?**

 **Demyx: mppmpp**

 **Axel: sorry what?**

 **Demyx: I fle... out... win**

 **Axel: what?**

 **Demyx: I FLEW THEM OUT THE WINDOW OKAY? I THOUGHT THEY COULD FLY**

 **Axel: and what did you say after that?**

 **Demyx said: fly my pretties, fly**

 ** _luna just laughed out loud_**

 ** **Demyx: I miss reggie the most****

 **Axel: and that is the reason why we cannot let demyx be in charge**

 _luna nodded in agreement_

 **demyx: I am not aloud to watch the wizard of oz anymore**

 **what do you do in your spare time?-meg**

 _A video shows of axel pushing demyx in a cart and using bubbles._

 _Xemnus catches them._

 **demyx: and thats it for demyx time this week, thank you for everyone who subscribed and everyone who watched-**

 ** _saix comes in with an angry look_**

 **Axel: UH OH!**

 **demyx: Hi saix, have a nice trip?**

 **Saix: the superior wants to see demyx and axel now**

 _saix threatens to punch themselves_

 **Axel: we are so screwed**

 **luna: wish you luck!**

 _demyx and axel left_

 _ **Luna: well lets see this shall we?**_

 _Luna grabs the camera and peeks in the office_

 ** _screen shows demyx trying t_** _o hide behind axel but, fail_

 **xemnus: well thank you boys for coming we need to discuss about demyx time**

 **demyx: whats wrong with it?**

 **Xemnus: there's been a few complainants. Marluxia said something but I don't care, vexen lost his shield**

 **Demyx: we return it**

 **Axel: I returned it**

 **Xemnus: yes and Zexion won't stop emoing about something**

 **Demyx: and he refuses to come out of the closet?**

 **Xemnus: yes**

 _axel and demyx giggle a bit_

 **Xemnus: any explanations for all these problems?**

 **Demyx: well we have over 100 subscribers**

 **Xemnus: only 100?**

 **Demyx: actually 800 subscribers**

 **Xemnus: really? Am I supposed to be impressed?**

 _Demyx said" I would its a lot"_

 **Demyx: I would its a lot to me**

 **Xemnus: well if you want to continue with demyx time, you will need 100 responses**

 **Demyx: 100? thats more like 5**

 **Xemnus: yes it is, or would you like to igve me 100,000 jelly beans**

 _the camera faced luna" he likes jelly beans a lot!"_

 **Xemnus: so we got a deal**

 **Axel and Demyx: DEAL!**

 _demyx and axel shook it_

 **Xemnus: you know you just pissed me off**

 ** _luna moved a_** **s** _demyx and axel ran as xemnus chased them like little chickens._

 _The camera showed demyx hid under a desk with the camera_

 **Demyx: guys I need your help okay? Xemnus needs these please, letters emails, anything just please. Hopefully will see you again bye!**

 _Episode ends_


	8. Chapter 8

**Xemnus: congratulations on 100 video responses here's demyx time episode 8, its time to rain!**

 _Xemnus,Demyx, larxene, roxas,luna, and axel were in front of the screen._

 _Larxene slapped axel cheek and they started a slap fight as demyx and luna were stopping them_

 _Marluxia came on the screen_

 **Marluxia: ugh I do not dance with demyx**

 **Marluxia walked off the screen**

 _Larxene and axel stopped as larxene was messing with axel's zipper, then he pushed larxene gently and ran off as music was playing._

 **Demyx: stop demyx ti-**

 _the members were confused_

 _Demyx was pulled away by axel_

 **Axel: Axel time**

 _A video of axel showed up_

 _Axel and luna showed up on the camera._

 **Axel: I have chocolate, I have my own show, could I get any better, I'm Awesome!**

 _ **Luna: sure!**_

 _axel kissed luna passionately on the lips_

 **Axel: I know this is demyx time 8, and I know you respond because you love me**

 _Marluxia and larxene came on scene_

 **Axel: ugh no give me my chocolate**

 _axel was being held down by marluxia as larxene got his chocolate_

 **Axel: ROXAS THEY WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN, I HATE YOU BOTH!**

 **so thanks to you guys for giving us 100 responses we get to continue demyx time**

 **Larxene: where is demyx?**

 **Luna: yeah where is he?**

 **Axel: shopping**

 _demyx shows up on the screen_

 **Demyx: I know axel wanted me to get his shopping done but, where am I supposed to find headlight fluid?**

 _the screen comes back with axel,marluxia,luna, and larxene_

 **Axel: well demyx isn't here but, you got me, and you got the new camera and everything**

 **Marluxia: I tried to break demyx's little camera but, that failed and because of mansex's deal, he got demyx a new camera, the man is relentless**

 _axel laughed at marluxia as he punched axel on larxene and she pushed him_

 **Larxene: don't touch me**

 **Axel: I don't want to do this anymore**

 _the secret meeting_

 _Marluxia moved axel over to luna as he hugged her tightly and took over_

 _ **Marluxia: OK this is what our secret meeting is about, f you tell anyone about this, I will hunt you down and kill you**_

 **step one take everyones underpants , step two we haven't thought about it, step three take over, step four redecorate, I think its pretty flawless**

 _marluxia hits axel with the list_

 **Marluxia: GET BACK!**

 _axel puts flowers on marluxia_

 **marluxia: you don't have a say in this axel**

 _Marluxia wipes the flowers off his head_

 **Axel: I am the one doing all the work**

 **Larxene: what work?**

 **Marluxia: STOP DOING THAT AND CRAWL BACK INTO THE HOLE YOU CAME FROM!**

 **Axel: I WANT DEMYX BACK, DUDE GETS DRESSED LIKE A LADY**

 _marluxia turns to axel_

 _ **luna: guys come on now!**_

 **Marluxia: hand me my scythe**

 **Larxene: where are my kunai's?**

 **Marluxia: give me my scythe**

 **Marluxia: WHY IS THERE JUST THE POLE? WHERE IS THE END OF MY SCYTHE?**

 ** _Luna and larxene laughed_**

 **Larxene: I have no idea**

 **Marluxia: never mind this works too bend him over!**

 **Axel: NO NO NO!**

 ** _Larxene bends axel over_**

 **Marluxia: get ready for marluxia style**

 _marluxia sticks the pole in axel's Ass_

 _Axel cam_

 _ **Axel: well we found someone very interesting, abut someone who passed out on the kitch table last night so enjoy**_

 _it shows a video of luxord passed out with a bunch of stuff on him_

 _All the members laughed so much, that xigbar and demyx were rolling on the floor._

 _Luxord said" I know I pass out from drinking but, not like that"_

 _the screen goes back to axel_

 _what axel found in the other guys rooms_

 **Luna: why are you writing on that cardboard for?**

 **Marluxia: because I have to write up everything napkins, books, luxord's playing cards**

 **Axel: luxord's playing cards?**

 _axel holds out a thong_

 _ **Luna: where and who is that?**_

 **Axel:i found this in vexen's room**

 **Axel: do you want to know what it say on it? Everyone needs to know.**

 **To my eye sight baby, from flower boy**

 ** _larxene and luna smirked_**

 **Axel: here ya go**

 ** _marluxia takes it_**

 **Axel: I found this in xigbar's room**

 _axel has an eye-patch_

 _ **Larxene: how did you get that?**_

 ** **Axel: I got it while he was sleeping****

 ** **Marluxia: and what is under it?****

 ** **Axel: I think he's a ninja, he has like that eye shurikun thing from that anime?****

 **Marluxia: oh that horrible anime? Narato?**

 **Larxene: yeah naruto**

 **Axel: yeah roxas watches it**

 _luna sulked as axel hugged her_

 _Axel's revenge_

 **Axel: ok my revenge is a surprise so you both need to close your eyes**

 _they close their eyes as axel messes with larxene's hair_

 **Axel:OK**

 **luna just giggled**

 **Larxene: WTH!**

 **Marluxia: OKAY SWEETIE BREATHE BREATHE**

 **Axel: You look horrible**

 _Larxene runs off upset as marluxia chases her_

 _axel concludes_

 **Demyx: Axel I'm back and I got every-**

 _demyx gets hugged by axel_

 **Demyx: HI!**

 _demyx gets a bear hug by axel_

 **Demyx: I got your list done. I got your right shoe, newspaper, toilet paper, beer, mario party 8 for Wii, I got your hair products, and your struggle bat. I couldn't find headlight fluid, elbow grease, or four candles and the man who drove the truck says it does not exist.**

 _Axel hugs demyx again_

 **Axel: don't ever leave me again, you can have your show back**

 **Demyx: Back?**

 _Axel hugs demyx again_

 **Axel: don't leave me again**

 **Demyx: well we better get on with demyx time 8**

 **Axel: don't worry about that**

 **I love you**

 **Demyx: why's the camera on?**

 ** _axel gets to the camera_**

 **Axel: no its not**

 **Demyx: but doesn't the light mean?**


	9. Chapter 9

_" stop demyx time"_

 _the music begins as it ends with axel,luna, and demyx on screen_

 **Demyx: hello and welcome to demyx time 9**

 **Axel: 8 cause I did axel time**

 **Demyx: please don't remind me**

 **Axel: axel time**

 _demyx hit axel_

 _axel glove slapped demyx_

 **Axel: don't hit me**

 _ **Luna: guys can we get this along?**_

 **Demyx: well its been a long time since we did demyx time and I must apologize.. A WHOLE 3 MONTHS!**

 **ok I bet all of you are asking where have I been for the past 3 months?**

 **Demyx: well we are going to show you in a fantasy technical way cue the flashback**

 **luna and axel sulked back of the despair of music**

 _the flashback begins_

 **A song played as demyx was was dancing with it.**

 _Demyx got hit by a door by axel._

 _Demyx walked in axel's room as axel was looking at pictures of luna and him_

 _demyx drinked the blue stuff_

 ** **Demyx: ugk ahh thats good stuff try some****

 **axel and luna drinked it**

 **Luna: yuck what is this stuff?**

 **Axel: ugh no thats not good demyx where the hell- did you get this from**

 _axel,luna, and demyx looked at each other_

 **demyx: it was then I knew the most amazing thing had happen**

 **Demyx: OH MY GOD I'M AMAZING!**

 **Axel: OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL!?**

 ** _Luna in axel's body picked up the mirror and screamed and put it down_**

 ** _demyx in luna's body felt demyx's hair and then he looked at his hand while getting the mirror_**

 **Axel: WHY AM I LOOKING AT MYSELF?**

 **Demyx screamed as he looked at the mirror and put it down**

 **Demyx: AXEL, DEMYX, ME!**

 **axel was getting the mirror when demyx was trying to stop him**

 **Axel: nothing is there nothing is there**

 _demyx looked at the mirror_

 **Demyx: WTH! WHY AM I IN YOUR BODY!?**

 **Axel: you did it**

 _demyx got the blue stuff_

 **Axel: where did you get this stuff?**

 **Demyx: from the fridge**

 **Axel: where in the fridge demyx?**

 **Demyx: I am not sure, but it had my name on it so I believe it was for me**

 **luna: I am guessing I am in axel's body as demyx is in mine and axel is in demyx**

 **Axel: I know who's fault it is COME ON!**

 _the screen showed axel and vexen_

 **Axel: VEXEN WHAT IS THAT BLUE STUFF IN THE FRIDGE!?**

 **vexen: ah you must have found that?**

 **Axel: OH I DID WELL NOT ME ACTUALLY!**

 **vexen: ah then you must be?...**

 **Axel: Axel!**

 **Vexen: OH DEAR!**

 **Axel: AND I AM REALLY PISSED OFF!**

 **Vexen: Well I put it there with a DO NOT TOUCH SIGN IN THERE for a reason**

 **Axel: what was it doing in there anyway?**

 **Vexen: Due to many failures, my lab is gone at the moment so I had no choice but, to put it in there**

 **Luna: how do we reverse it?**

 **Vexen: guessing your luna? And I have not come up with that yet**

 **Axel: I'M GETTING THE SUPERIOR!**

 **Vexen: NO NO NO, if you do that then he will kill me and turn me into a dusk and you'll be trapped there forever**

 **Axel: you have 2 weeks**

 **vexen: 2? but thats impossible**

 **Axel: 2 WEEKS VEXEN IF I AM NOT IN MY BODY BY THEN I WILL PUT YOU ON FIRE!**

 **Vexen: OK OK I will work on it**

 ** _demyx,luna, and axel were shown on the screen_**

 **Axel: okay here I have a list of rules, you must follow them all**

 **Axel: I have a list of rules too**

 **Luna: me too**

 **axel gave demyx a list of rules**

 **axel: rule 1: I must not touch your sitar**

 **demyx: NO, NEVER!**

 **axel: what if I get sent on a mission?**

 **Demyx: you must come to me for permission first**

 **Axel:Rule number 2: I must worship david bowie?!**

 **Demyx: yes !**

 **Axel: I am not going to worship david bowie**

 **Demyx: you have to if people need to know your me!**

 **Axel: fine, rule number 3: look east, get on your knees, on the DAVID BOWIE MAT!?, say david bowie 5 times backwards and say endense magic dense or the rain will never come.**

 **Demyx: yes!**

 **Axel:your prayers to david bowie are not going to make it rain, demyx, this body is half broken.**

 **Luna: it is?**

 **Demyx: yep**

 **axel: I can only breathe through one nostril.**

 **Demyx: yes-what you can?**

 **axel: yeah!  
demyx: where's the marble?**

 **axel: I took it out**

 **Demyx: oh your doom**

 **Luna: well my rules are simple no touching my body anywhere and number two do not sign anything under my name and number three do not break my body**

 **Demyx: okie dokie**

 **Axel: you must follow every single one of them**

 **Demyx:but there is like a billion rules here**

 ** _luna was looking at them_**

 **Luna:: most likely a thousand I wish you luck**

 **axel: you can't play with my fire**

 **Demyx: why not?**

 **Axel: we will all die!**

 **Demyx: why?**

 **axel: you will burn everything**

 **Demyx: fine you can't have my water**

 **axel: fine I don't want your water**

 **you must follow them, but the most important is that you must stay away from xigbar**

 **axel: DO YOU UNDERSTAND DEMYX?**

 **you must not let him near you and by no means he is not allowed to touch your coat, my coat. If he is near you tell him to f*** off. I list a bunch of words you could say**

 **axel: do that and I will do your prayer for david bowie**

 **demyx: you need cue cards**

 **axel: fine fine**

 **Demyx: what color?**

 **Axel: I don't care**

 _ _demyx glove slaps axel while he runs away.__

 **Axel: so while demyx was poking around at the organization, I was assigned to his mission in the underworld**

 _demyx noticed someone, as he turned and saw sora._

 **Axel: huh!? YOU! Wait a second Roxas!?**

 **Sora: excuse me?**

 **Axel: roxas?, oh its no use**

 **Sora: huh? What are you talking about?**

 **Axel: lets see if the subject fails to respond you aggression to seek his own digression, right like they pick the wrong guy for this job**

 **Sora: your bizarre**

 _sora gasped as demyx has something in his hand_

 _the screen goes to Zexion and the other members having a meeting_

 **Zexion: okay let the meeting begin uh down here**

 _the camera is moved down_

 **Zexion: okay now, it seems number 13 has had certain problems with the members so, as such, we have decided that his room is off limits to anyone other than our superior is that clear?**

 **Xigbar: Damn!**

 _ **Luna: what kind of problems?**_

 **demyx: aww no more friday night scrabble with roxas's room**

 **marluxia: well we all know who this is directed at?**

 **axel: WHAT!? What?. axel, don't you have a say in this since he's your best friend?**

 **demyx: I think roxas should be named as biff and that demyx could go visit biff's room because biff is aloud to have visitors**

 ** _luna face palmed herself_**

 **xigbar: what the hell?**

 **Vexen: no because he is prime studying material and does anyone else have two key-blades? No?**

 **Zexion: sorry vexen, the decision has been made**

 **axel: you know what f*** you, and f*** you and f*** you pretty boy but not you luna**

 **marluxia: oh thank you**

 **Axel: and f*** you all very much, thats it I'm outta here**

 **demyx leaves**

 **Vexen: now if you excuse me, I need a private matter with demyx**

 **vexen leaves**

 **luna: I will go talk with demyx?**

 ** _Luna leaves_**

 **Xigbar: what the hell is wrong with everyone? Did I miss some retarded memo?**

 **The screen shows axel,luna, and vexen**

 **Vexen: okay we need to talk about the little attitude you pulled back there**

 **Axel: you can't see I am pissed off at the moment vexen!**

 **Vexen: well demyx isn't supposed to be angry**

 **Axel: BUT I'M NOT DEMYX!**

 **vexen: yeah but they think you are so please help me if you don't I am a dusk I am a sitting dusk!**

 **Axel: FINE!... just hurry and fix this vexen**

 _demyx walks off_

 **Vexen: see see remain calm remain calm**

 **Axel: come back here!**

 _demyx chases vexen as luna stops axel from killing him_

 _xigbar talks to Zexion_

 **Xigbar: and that was the first time I noticed the situation and the 2nd one was even weirder**

 _-flashback-_

 _a screen shows axel and xigbar_

 **Xigbar: hey demyx**

 **Demyx: XIGBAR, IF YOU SAY ONE LITTLE WORD , I WILL GET A HOLE AND PUT IT UP YOUR*****

 _Xigbar was shocked as demyx panicked_

 **Demyx: uh um cheese hi um just leave me alone**

 _-flashback ends-_

 **Xigbar: something really weird is going on**

 **xigbar looks at Zexion**

 **Zexion: how did you find me?**

 **xigbar: yeah I'm hear now and I need your help, something is wrong with those three, its like they switch bodies, and you and vexen are the only scientists in this group**

 **Zexion: well if one of them has Chester there's your answer**

 **xigbar: thanks buddy**

 _the screen shows xigbar and axel_

 **Xigbar: ok this is a random search empty your coat pockets**

 _he said as he showed a invisible badge towards axel_

 **Demyx: what let me see**

 _xigbar moved his hand so axel couldn't see_

 **Xigbar: random search empty pockets do it I'm number 2**

 _axel empty his pockets and gave to xigbar: cookies, a strap, hair products._

 _Xigbar felt axel around_

 **xigbar: the pants**

 **Demyx: But!?**

 **Xigbar: as your number two superior**

 ** _it was chester as axel held it_**

 **Xigbar: chester?Why do you have demyx's pet?**

 **Demyx: I'm babysitting**

 **Xigbar: put it in the bag**

 **demyx: but he doesn't like the dark**

 **Xigbar: AXEL PUT IT IN THE BAG!**

 _demyx does it_

 **Xigbar: okay continue what your doing**

 _xigbar runs off ninja style_

 _marluxia and luna show up in the screen_

 **Marluxia: don't talk, just shut up and listen. Superior has made me lord of castle oblivion and I need a group of people with me to take over the organization**

 _Luna reads a cue card_

 **Luna: well you can fuck yourself pretty boy cause I have no time for your stupid plans to rule the organization so fuck off!**

 _luna leaves_

 **marluxia: what the hell is wrong in this castle?**

 _Marluxia leaves_

 ** _marluxia goes to vexen and in his room_**

 **Marluxia: Superior has made me lord of castle oblivion and I need a group of people with me to take over the organization but, axel and demyx have been acting nuts.**

 **Vexen: uh um no I don't have no clue, its not like they swap bodies or anything**

 **Marluxia: oh my god they swap bodies!**

 **vexen: what? Really do tell**

 **marluxia: oh my god you did this what did you do? This is fantastic**

 **vexen: it is? Why?**

 **Marluxia: why what?**

 **Vexen: why is it fantastic?**

 **marluxia: because I have been bored, and there is nothing and I forget what to do in castle oblivion**

 **vexen: well I guess that is true since it is caste oblivion**

 **Marluxia:so that means axel never agreed to my plan this is perfect I could kiss you**

 _marluxia kisses vexen and leaves as vexen passes out_

 _luna appears  
_ _ **Luna: vexen? You dead yet?**_

 _ _A few minutes later__

 _ **luna: so the only ones who know are you and marluxia can it get any worse?**_

 _Xigbar,luna, and vexen show up_

 **xigbar: hey vexen,luna**

 _vexen drops his device and whines about it_

 _Luna: HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS ME!?_

 **xigbar: Because I know you guys swapped bodies and if axel was inside you, he be touching your body!**

 **luna: true!**

 **vexen: really? Do tell**

 **xigbar: oh I would**

 **vexen: I will switch them soon**

 **xigbar: not yet**

 **vexen and luna: what?**

 **Xigbar: not yet because I have a dream**

 _xigbar,luna, and vexen look together and the dream starts in xigbar's mind_

 **Xigbar: axel I've come for you**

 **axel: well what are you waiting for?**

 _Xigbar on top of axel_

 **axel: take me xigbar**

 _xigbar and axel make out_

 _we go back to reality now_

 _ **vexen: that is your dream?**_

 **Xigbar: that is my dream so do not switch it just yet**

 **Vexen: your the only one who has not have that dream**

 **xigbar: what?**

 **vexen: but I?**

 **Xigbar: do not do it understand?**

 _Vexen nods as xigbar leaves_

 _luna was still shocked_

 _marluxia and demyx on the screen_

 **Marluxia: I need you to sign something**

 **luna: what is it?**

 **Marluxia: nothing just sign**

 **luna: what is it for?**

 **Marluxia: okay easy way do you want to come with me or send axel?**

 _Luna thinks and signs axel's name_

 _marluxia leaves and the screen switched to xigbar and demyx_

 **xigbar: hey luna whats up hanging tight? oh my god what is that?**

 _demyx feels his neck_

 **xigbar: you must have caught it, there's this rash that people can get have you licked anything?**

 **Demyx:** **maybe**

 **xigbar: thats how you get it, we need to check**

 _demyx panicked_

 **Demyx:** **he's going to kill me**

 **xigbar: who?**

 **Demyx:** **demyx**

 **xigbar: right so I can check it for you come one**

 **Demyx:** **okay**

 **xigbar: good lets go into the bathroom**

 ** _they left and axel,luna, and demyx showed up on screen_**

 **axel: so demyx and I agreed to meet in my room**

 **this is going to be painful**

 _demyx comes_

 **Demyx:I have found the answer, you know well I was bored, you are boring and I watched a movie called freaky Friday**

 **axel: good for you demyx**

 ** _demyx explains what it was about_**

 **axel: look we have discussed fantasy and reality this is real life**

 **demyx: it could work?**

 **Axel: fine what do we have to do?**

 **Demyx: this**

 _axel, luna, and demyx bang heads and they returned_

 **axel: haha it worked totally, I love you**

 _axel kissed demyx on the cheek_

 **demyx: oh my god I am a genius**

 **axel: thank god**

 **demyx: yay**

 **Luna: never do that again demyx!**

 **axel: what have we learned, never touch vexen's things**

 **demyx: again**

 **axel: good well I haven' done anything life threatening how bout you?  
Demyx: I stayed away from xigbar like you said **

**Luna: yeah um well I may have accidentally made you join castle oblivion with marluxia and larxene**

 **axel: wait, you made me join castle oblivion with marluxia who I hate and larxene who I hate**

 _ **luna: yeah sorry**_

 _he smirked and whispered in my ear as luna was shocked_

 _ **Luna: oh god**_

 **axel: what else have you done to me?**

 **luna: I shaved your legs**

 _axel looked at his legs_

 **axel: I did wonder why I had no pants on**

 **luna: what about me?**

 **demyx: well I eat lots of sweets and shaved your legs**

 ** _luna looked at her legs_**

 **Luna: well thanks for that!**

 **what bout xigbar?**

 **Demyx: he tried to get close to me but, I got around him**

 _luna got close to demyx face_

 **axel: what happened?**

 **Demyx: HI LUNA!**

 **Luna looked at her chest and looked at axel**

 **Luna: well you may have to wait on sex for a bit?**

 **axel: get out**

 **demyx: but I?**

 **Axel: get out**

 _demyx leaves quick_

 _axel sighs_

 **axel: why is xigbar's name written on luna's chest in marker DEMYX!**

 **vexen: I built it, now I can erase everything, this is perfect this is the answer to all my problems. No one must know**

 _vexen points the ray at the screen and used it_

 _the present come back_

 **axel: where have you been for 3 months?**

 **Demyx: well I don't know**

 **luna: me neither all I know is that my butt hurts now!**

 **there was a bit of silence as axel and demyx thought about it as demyx looked at the camera**

 **demyx: oh right demyx time was it 9 or 8?**

 **luna: I think 9 cause I remember axel did eight**

 **axel: what day is it?**

 **Demyx: I don't know**

 **axel: lets ask luxord**

 **demyx: good idea he'll know LUXORD!**

 _the episode ends_


	10. Chapter 10

**people if you ask why i skipped a lot, means some were boring and some were hard to understand cause of my computer so sorry and enjoy!  
**

 **Stop demyx time!**

 _the them song is playing as demyx and axel show up._

 **Demyx: hello everyone and welcome to demyx time 9, 10. Not nine, ten and um... luna will not be hear cause she is mad at us for the incident with body swapping and she is still getting the xigbar thing off**

 **Axel: no mad at you!  
demyx: she said both of us!**

 _they kept fighting until axel glove slaps demyx_

 **demyx: this is the year of the demyx, my year**

 **many blessings for david bowie!**

 _demyx looked at axel_

 **Axel: don't look at me for support I am not having to do with your david bowie what so ever!**

 **Demyx: are you abusing my religion?**

 **Axel: yes**

 **Demyx: I don't make fun of your religion**

 **axel: because I don't have one**

 **demyx: I know cause there is no fun of it!**

 **now lets begin we got new sections and were going to tell embarrassing secrets about the members**

 **Axel: not me  
demyx: course not you!  
axel: I can tell secrets about you!**

 **demyx: I don't have any**

 **axel: like if I ask you nine times, you would tell the truth  
demyx: no**

 **axel: is it true?**

 **demyx: no**

 **axel: is it true?**

 **demyx: no**

 **axel: is it true?**

 **demyx: no**

 **axel: is it true?**

 **demyx: no**

 **axel: is it true?**

 **demyx: no**

 **axel: is it true?**

 **demyx: no**

 **axel: is it true?**

 **demyx: no**

 **axel: is it true?**

 **demyx: no**

 **axel: is it true?**

 _Demyx hesitates_

 **Demyx: yes!**

 **axel: thats how I found out about xigbar with the blob thing**

 _axel pushes demyx_

 **axel: I still haven't forgive you for that**

 **demyx: what blob thing?**

 **Axel: the one when we swapped... you know the whole?...sit now**

 _demyx sits_

 **demyx: I don't have any memory of that**

 **axel: you don't have any brain**

 **demyx: yeah I do**

 _he looks through his ear_

 **demyx: why are you so horrible to me?**

 **You were only here from episode 5 cause I needed checking up on and now you do this as an opportunity**

 **axel: no one can't stay in the same room as you...xigbar and zexion doesn't count..fully clothed**

 **demyx: I can do it without you!**

 **axel: you want me to go?**

 **Demyx: yes I can do it without you!**

 **axel: good luck with that**

 _axel leaves as demyx was silent for a bit_

 **demyx: I miss luna...well on to the next segment and finding a replacement**

 _the sequence shows what demyx found in the other guys room as the screen shows demyx and vexen_

 **demyx: axel said I couldn't find a replacement, please give it up for vexen**

 _he was silent_

 **Demyx: were going to have fun.. why are you wearing headsets?**

 **vexen: can't you see?**

 **I am thinking that the government is trying to steal my ideas fom my mind so using these I can make sure that the government doesn't steal my ideas**

 **demyx: okay... well lets get on with what we found in the other guys rooms**

 **vexen: well in this case that would be trespassing**

 **demyx: yes but its not trespassing if am not using the door**

 **vexen: then what? Use the window?**

 **Demyx: no...i used the air vents now lets start**

 _vexen was measuring demyx_

 **demyx: what are you doing?**

 **Vexen: nothing**

 **demyx: I found this in riku's room**

 **vexen: a box?**

 **Demyx: yeah..its a box name dennis**

 **vexen: ah I see**

 **demyx shakes the box**

 **demyx: there is something inside lets open it**

 **Vexen: no we shouldn't**

 **demyx: why not?**

 **Vexen: well because...there could be a bomb inside?**

 **Demyx" yeah...i don't think he is a terrorist**

 **vexen: not taking any chances**

 _he puts goggles on_

 **demyx: now can I?**

 **Vexen: you sure?**

 **Demyx: positive**

 _he opens it and pulls out things_

 **demyx: we have beer... tape**

 _he tastes it as vexen hits him_

 **vexen: get that out of your mouth**

 _he spits it out and pulls a bottle( I have no clue what it says)_

 **Demyx: hey axel has this stuff**

 _he tastes it as vexen stops him_

 **demyx: spit it out don't eat it**

 _demyx drops the box_

 **vexen: finish with the box?**

 **Demyx: now were finished with the box**

 _demyx was silent as he mumbles something_

 **vexen: what was that?**

 **Demyx: I miss luna and axel**

 _vexen was mad and left as demyx begged for him to but too late_

 **demyx: I need to find a replacement for vexen now**

 _demyx left and was alone as luna appears_

 **Luna: demyx? Where is axel?**

 _Demyx hugs luna tight turning her blue_

 **demyx: I miss you luna please don't leave me again**

 **luna: what happened?... and your crushing my ribs**

 _he lets go and smiles_

 **demyx: well your dumb idiot boyfriend believes I can't do the show without him so I decided to do a replacement so I tried vexen and it didn't do well**

 **luna: thankfully I forgive you and I got the mark out of me**

 **demyx: yay! so lets get on with it**

 _sequence shows the demyx dictionary_

 **demyx: now were on the demy dictionary where we will tell a new chapter with the British dictionary on how to understand people if you were to ever go to England**

 **luna: this should be fun!  
demyx: well there are some magical things there like crumpets and strawberries and crochet and round a boughs. Thee are also magical creatures like tony blair and the queen and sir ian mckellan**

 **luna: I don't think there magical nor born in england**

 **demyx: mckellan is... and there is a magical person like the goblin king**

 **luna: you realize the goblin king is not real.. he is played by david bowie**

 **demyx: DON'T SAY SUCH HORRIBLE WORDS!**

 **now onto david bowie now on the 8th of January was his birthday!**

 **happy birthday! I have sent him lots of messages through pigeons**

 **luna: demyx the way you do that won't work they won't know who he is**

 **demyx: he still hasn't returned any of my pigeons...well on the next section we will go to this new one where we abuse marluxia...let role the clips**

 _the screen shows marluxia talking to a mirror_

 _marluxia: aww it was nice for demyx to get me this talking mirror from the evil queen...just what I always wanted_

 _he kissed the mirror_

 _marluxia: now mirror mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all?_

 _Axel behind the mirror: do you want the honest answer?_

 _Marly: couse I do_

 _axel: it is xemnus_

 _marly: no I think your making a mistake_

 _axel: my warranty lasts until 2010_

 _marluxia: no I think your making a mistake try again_

 _axel: follow by number two is axel_

 _marly: what? He is not prettier than me_

 _axel: followed by number three is luna_

 _marly: I am more beautiful than her_

 _axel: follow by number four, luxord for his british charms_

 _marluxia was shocked_

 _axel: the most attractive five are: xemnus,axel,luna,demyx, and lexaeus_

 _marluxia: I need to call my plastic surgeon..vexen!_

 _the screen shows demyx wearing a wig and shows demyx and luna_

 **luna: wow now that was awesome! I am now happy!**

 **demyx: now I will reveal the members secrets: well... xemnus and xigbar go hunting... what do they go you ask? Its larxene, they let her go as xemnus rides his hydra and chases her as xigbar runs playing a banjo**

 **luna: I feel bad for her!**

 **wait.. xigbar plays a banjo?**

 **Demyx: yeah... anyway, xaldin is referred as the tripod... no one gets it!**

 **luna: and also that axel is related to sonic the hedgehog and he also talks to himself in the mirror saying he is pretty. Pretty sure I am going to die for that one!  
demyx: on and axel's fav show is desperate housewife's and america's next top models**

 **luna: its true he cries on the housewives a lot**

 **and now we will go to the next section cooking with luxord...**

 **demyx: enjoy!**

 _screen shows demyx,luna, and two luxords one from present and the past_

 _ **demyx: hey watcha making?**_

 _ **present L: well we will be making something with rum**_

 _he pours in the pot and gets something as the past self drinks it_

 _ **present L: yes and there is no rum**_

 _ **past L: you never added it**_

 _present L pours and gets something and past self drinks it_

 _ **present L: okay I know I poured it in there**_

 _ **past L: demyx drinked it!**_

 _ **demyx: we have been here the whole time!**_

 _demyx starts running from luxord as present self drinks it and his past self sees it and wants to kill him now. They are attacking and hurting each other and then chasing each other(_ I did it this way cause I never understood what they were saying)

 _the screen goes to luna,demyx, and axel coming in_

 **demyx: back are you?**

 _Axel hugs luna tightly_

 **axel: I will go**

 **demyx: NO NO PLEASE STAY!**

 **So I am better than marluxia?**

 _Axel looks at the sticker_

 **axel: yeah..**

 _he puts it on demyx as I hold my laugh_

 **axel: you know what that is?**

 **Demyx: its an airplane sticker**

 **luna: demyx do you know those tampons of larxene's?**

 **Demyx: yeah?**

 **Axel: those are the same**

 _axel and luna laugh as demyx gets it off dramtically_

 _demyx: why did you putit on my face?_

 _Axel: pick it up!_

 _demyx" no it might bite me!  
luna giggled_

 **demyx: you came back?**

 **Axel: do I was saying goodbye**

 **demyx: what? No please stay!**

 **axel: well if you insist**

 **demyx: don't ever leave me again!  
axel: alright**

 **demyx: pink promise?**

 _Axel sighs and does it as I glove slap them both_

 **demyx: now on to question time... seaweed asks what would it be like if you were superior?**

 **Luna: no offense demyx but we would die since you didn't take care of the sea monkeys**

 **demyx: I wouldn't throw you out the window**

 **axel: YOU THREW ROXAS OUT THE WINDOW!**

 **luna: ugh please throw marluxia out the window!**

 **demyx: if I was superior I would make everyone salors and wear mullets**

 **luna: not a chance**

 _demyx begged as he hugged me an axel hugged me tight and glared at demyx as he backed away_

 **axel: everone would quit**

 **demyx here is another if you would go to a concert who would you go with?**

 **Demyx: I would go see david bowie and take lex... I mean axel**

 **axel: I wouldn't go**

 **demyx: I choose lex**

 **axel: I wold go to a concert with either roxas or luna**

 _I kissed his lips passionately_

 **demyx: FOR GODS SAKES STOP MAKING OUT SHEESH!  
demyx gloves slaps luna as axel glove slaps demyx and axel and demyx start slapping each other**

 **luna: well thats it later!**

 _the episode ends_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Stop demyx time!**_

 _a sequence of the theme song plays as demyx shows up on screen_

 **demyx: oh what am I going to do?**

 **Goblin: oh hello demyx! whatever is the matter demyx?**

 **Demyx: oh french goblin king what am going to do? I owe people so much money**

 **goblin: cheer up demyx, have some milk!  
demyx: EVERYTHING, YOU ANSWER EVERYTHING WITH MILK!**

 **goblin: well you got to drink it, it goes on in 12 days~~**

 _he drinks it_

 **demyx: what am I going to do?**

 **goblin: you can just kill them!**

 **demyx: yes..NO no I can't kill them...not yet**

 **well thanks for trying french goblin king well there is nothing that you can do!**

 **goblin: well demyx if you ever need me, you know where to find me and remember defrost me once a month**

 **the screen changes to axel and demyx**

 **demyx: hi axel best friend in the world**

 **axel: what do you want?**

 **Demyx: well I owe xemnus a lot of money and I need to work for it**

 **axel: okay well do you know the room of sleep?**

 **Demyx: yeah**

 **axel: do you know what it was called before?**

 **Demyx: nope**

 **axel: the room of Xbox 360. there is a key to it and guess who he gave it to**

 **follow me!**

 _the screen shows demyx and axel looking at marluxia and larxene_

 _demyx tries to get it but mistakes for it_

 **axel: no not cheese keys, put the cheese down!**

 _he puts it down and gets the keys to axel_

 **axel: right how much do I owe you?**

 **Demyx: how much will you give me?**

 **Axel: I have none, so put it on my tab**

 **demyx: you have a tab?**

 _The screen shows xemnus in regular clothes and marluxia_

 **xemnus: where are my keys?**

 **Marly: oh hey xemnus didn't know it was casual friday?**

 _Xion,luna, and demyx appear on screen_

 **demyx: oh god luna, xion I need your help.. I owe xemnus money and I need to pay him back**

 **xion: I know of something you can help me with...with me**

 **demyx: with you?... OH NO I AM NOT GOOD WITH THE WHOLE PEWIE THING**

 _Luna face palmed_

 **demyx: I blame the government!**

 **xion: come with me!**

 _she dragged luna and demyx as they were having a tea party with a roxas doll_

 **xion: could you care for more tea mrs. botteltoes**

 **demyx: yes please mrs. hufflepuff**

 **xion: how is that darling husband of yours luna?**

 **Luna: um yeah, axel is just devine he is-**

 _screen shows marluxia and larxene off screen_

 **marluxia: for the last time larxene I did not take your grill!**

 **larxene: well your the last one to use it!**

 **demyx: hey hey hey!**

 **marly: sorry demyx were just discussing a private matter here!**

 _they kept fighting and xion ran crying_

 **xion: my tea party is ruined!**

 **demyx: no wait come back xion!**

 **marly: demyx that bow?**

 **LOOKS CUTE ON YOU!**

 _He giggled and ran off at the door and fell down_

 _the screen appeared with luna,xemnus,vexen, and saix_

 **vexen: and this is the bill when xigbar destroyed my lair last week**

 **and this is the bill when xigbar destroyed my lair last week**

 **and this is the bill when about a cheese grill I am not sure about this one**

 _demyx,marluxia, and larxene appeared_

 **demyx: xemnus I finally finished cleaning your room and what are we doing?**

 **Luna and larxene: bitching**

 **demyx: kay vexen could I have a wor?**

 _Vexen and demyx left as I left to my room_

 _axel came in_

 _axel: hey luna watcha up two?_

 **Luna: nothing much filling reports**

 _axel smirked_

 **axel: well how about you focus on us?**

 _Axel got on top of luna_

 **luna: um wait axel?**

 _Axel started kissing her and demyx barges in_

 **demyx: hey lu-**

 _they were frozen as demyx was nervous_

 **demyx: um... I will um... just leave**

 **luna: no wait demyx come back!**

 _axel kept kissing luna as the screen showed demyx and larxene talking_

 **demyx: hey larxene is there anything I can help you with to earn money**

 **larxene: ask marluxia why he broke my cheese grill?**

 **Demyx: marluxia why did you break larxene's cheese grill?**

 **Marluxia: tell larxene, I didn't break her grill cause I was watching roadback mountain at the time(i think that is what he said)**

 **demyx: he says he didn't break her grill cause I was watching roadback mountain at the time**

 **larxene: tell him that he is the only one who knows how to use it!**

 **demyx: she says your the only one who knows how to use it!**

 **marluxia: it has instructions on the side!**

 **demyx: it has instructions on the side!**

 **larxene: who else could have used it?**

 **Marly: who else is trying to lose weight?**

 **You won't believe it but axel was caught on the scales**

 **they start gossiping as screen shows some of the members**

 **saix: okay let the meeting begin, xemnus?**

 **xemnus: here**

 **saix: xigbar?**

 **Vexen" oh um.. we discussed that earlier**

 **saix: xaldin?**

 **Marluxia: he is at an art class**

 **saix: vexen?**

 **Vexen" oh? I am here**

 **saix: lexaeus?**

 **Demyx: yes no wait that is not me**

 **marly: he is at camp rock**

 **saix: Zexion?**

 **Luna: um depressing mood**

 **saix: saix?**

 **Saix: obviously**

 **saix: axel**

 **larxene: when does luna's boyfriend ever show? 13th time**

 **saix: demyx?**

 **There was silence**

 **saix: demyx?**

 **Demyx" oh thats me**

 **saix: luxord?**

 **Marly: he is hunting the kraken in the bathroom**

 **Saix: marluxia?**

 **Marly: bonjour**

 **saix:roxas?**

 **Larxene: he is also missing 13 times**

 **Saix: xion?**

 **Marly: upset about the tea party**

 **saix:luna?**

 **Luna: here**

 **saix: okay we can get along with the meeting now... to talk about defeatin sora**

 **demyx: I thought long and hard I suggest we attack together**

 _everyone laughed except demyx and luna_

 **vexen: my turn since I am the most intelligent of them all I have a plan**

 **we dig a hole and wait for sora as he is too tired we attack**

 **luna: well why not just find sora and tel him how were going to destroy him**

 **xemnus: wow I am impressed**

 _they all clapped for joy_

 **marly: I have one why not saix and xemnus take a long vacation and let us take over?**

 **Saix: meeting adjourned**

 _demyx was screaming like a maniac and xion and demyx appeared on screen_

 **xion: demyx what is wrong? Still no money?**

 _He nodded as he was crying_

 **xion: how much?**

 **demyx:10,000**

 **xion" I can give you that much**

 **demyx:really? Thank you so much**

 **demyx hugged her and left as the goblin king appeared  
goblin: did he fall for it?**

 **Xion: course he did**

 **goblin: excellent soon we will try lexaeus**

 **xion: and the organization will be ours**

 **goblin: come my dear to the lair I am not just a french goblin king, I am a freezing french goblin king**

 _screen shows demyx and xemnus_

 **demyx: hey xemnus I got all your money all 10,000**

 **xemnus: really? Well down and the tax**

 **demyx: the what?**

 **Xemnus: the tax which is 10,000 so better get started**

 _demyx moped and walked away_


End file.
